Somewhere I Belong
by Janelle Howard
Summary: Amara has only ever known HYDRA for years all she knew how to do was kill, darkness has always been apart of her never being free from those who done nothing but ruin her. Years later and on the run from another organization, SHIELD. The Avengers Initiative is formed and Amara is tracked down, instead of locking her up they ask for her help to stop Loki from conquering the world.
1. Agent Clark

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Marvel, just the OCs.**_

 _ **AN: First Avengers/Marvel story go easy on me**_

* * *

Clark ran through the corridors of the secret base. Well, perhaps 'secret' wasn't the correct term anymore. How did things go south so fast? One second he was discussing an important discovery with his colleagues and the next they were lying next to him, dead; and he was next. He'd fought his way out of various dangerous situations, and it was clear he had the advantage in his own base, yet something felt off about these attackers.

They had no name, no insignia and clearly no tides. They could watch each other get beaten to a pulp without feeling any sort of remorse. As Clark had guessed, their motto was 'every man for himself'. However, they had a common goal, a task perhaps. He didn't know what, or why. All Agent James Clark knew, was that the men that had invaded their base were enemies of S.H.I.E.L.D. and had to be stopped.

This of course, easier said than done. There aren't usually many people in a secret base, mostly because the name expresses its location. How did these people find it? A mole amongst their ranks? Questions flooded the mind of the agent as he ducked behind a wall; barely missing the bullet shot his way. He panted heavily after all the running he had done. Quickly, he reached for his earphone and began speaking:

"Engine Room this is Agent James Clark, Unit B14 is under attack, I repeat, Unit B14 is under attack! Can anyone hear me?"

Clark was answered by a buzzing noise, but no direct answer. Did they cut the coms? He bit his lower lip to stop himself from cursing. Another bullet was shot his way, but luckily hit the wall, allowing the agent to visualize the position of his opponent. He stepped back into the corridor, grabbing the firearm and pointing it up, twisting the arm of his attacker to force him to let go and he did. The gun was thrown to the side as the man before him, tall and bulky aimed a punch. He reached Clark's stomach, earning a loud grunt before the agent was back up straight. He swiftly grabbed one of the man's wrists and twisted it, turning him around before slamming his head into a wall.

"Big but not strong," Agent Clark commented, eyes glued to his now knocked out 'friend'. "This is a distraction," he concluded. Suddenly, a noise from his earphone made him wince, then a voice began speaking.

"Good deduction Agent Clark, I was told you were smart," The voice was old, yet it was almost as if you could hear the smirk on the speaker's face. "As am I really,"

"Who the hell are you?" Clark yelled.

"Me? Simply another scientist, nothing too impressive. But you Agent Clark, you're the last man standing,"

"Last man huh? No matter, when I get over there I'm going to show you my way of thinking," Clark threatened. The person on the other side laughed slowly, in the creepiest way possible.

"I'm sure you will agent Clark. At east you will try. Don't take it the wrong way, but you were selected for an important experiment,"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Clark demanded.

His plan, was to keep the man talking until he got to the engine room, unfortunately the information he was getting was distracting him _. I am an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D._ , he thought, _remember your training_.

"One of my experiments must be tested on the field. You give out sympathy agent Clark, which is why I believe you are the best suited for this task," Clark stopped in his tracks. "As I have gathered, you do not have many enemies Agent Clark,"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Clark asked.

"Well, what if I told you, my experiment has been learning every single bit of information on you: your childhood, your marriage, the death of your mother and the birth of your lovely twins. Don't you think it would be hard to kill a man you know so much about? That is my experiment Agent Clark. Let's see if you survive..."

"What if I do?"

"Then I will have failed," the voice answered before dying away.

Seconds later, Clark heard a loud, blood-curling noise, like someone scratching their nails on a blackboard...and it was getting closer.

* * *

Clark was panting hard, right hand pressed onto the gunshot wound at his thigh. It hurt, bad. He needed a doctor, or this wound would get infected and he would die. Although, what he needed most now was a miracle.

In front of him was a girl, a strange, scared looking girl. A child really, barely eleven years old. Shoulder length, black hair and dark brown eyes that revealed all her emotions. Clearly, she had not been trained for such a mission. She was holding a pistol tightly with both her hands, aimed directly towards his skull. Why was this child here?

 _"Very bad position, but surprisingly great aim_ ," Clark thought before mentally slapping himself for making comments at this time.

His glance never withered nor shattered, but neither did hers. Clark had been hoping for an opportunity to pounce and force the gun out of her hands, but that would only be possible if she looked away for at least one second, a thing she apparently was not inclined to do.

"Listen," Clark began, raising both his hands. She shuddered, taking a step back and pointing the gun a little further from her chest. "You don't have to do this,"

"You're right Agent Clark," a voice suddenly said. That voice, the coms! A tall, slender man stepped out of the shadows, a smirk plastered onto his face. He had small round glasses resting on the bridge of his nose and shadowing dark eyes. "But she will,"

"You," the agent gasped in surprise. "Don't listen to him," Clark attempted to speak to her directly.

"Isn't she beautiful Agent Clark, my own little creation," the man placed a hand onto the girl's shoulder and played with her hair. From the look on her face, she looked completely frightened. Was it because of the way her gun was aiming at an innocent man or because of the slender giant behind her?

"What did you do to her?!" Clark yelled, making the child jump slightly in shock. He hadn't meant to scream so loudly. The girl looked to him and lowered her gaze slightly.

"I've made her stronger. I've made her useful..." the man laughed. "Our own little weapon!"

"Listen kid, don't let him control you! Don't let him scare you! S.H.I.E.L.D. will protect you, I promise," Clark began, trying to calm the girl down. She looked back to him and smiled slightly.

"Protect me?" she asked, her voice barely reaching the agent's ears. "I won't be hurt anymore?" She lowered the gun, hope filling her eyes.

Clark took a look towards the slender man, whom did not seem shocked by the youngster's reaction. "I promise," he repeated. This was working, if he could get the child on his side, he would also have the gun. The man before him didn't look strong, so the fight should be easy, but what if he wasn't alone? Either way, it gave him a greater chance of survival, and that was enough.

"Lies," the girl tilted her head and smiled darkly. "All lies," she repeated, once again pointing the gun to Clark's face. "I know what S.H.I.E.L.D. is, I know you, what you are! You're all liars!"

"Well, you're right about one thing, you know who I am. So, do you have what it takes to pull the trigger? Do you have what it take to make two little boys orphans?" he asked solemnly, knowing this was his last chance to convince her.

A sudden look of sadness covered her face as she lowered her gaze to the gun. Perhaps she did not. Looking back to Clark, he saw sadness replaced by another feeling: fear. No, she didn't have what it took to pull the trigger, she was afraid of it, like a bird afraid of heights. However, she seemed more afraid of what would happen to her if she did not obey.

Her mind cleared and she placed her finger on the trigger.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed.

 _Linda, boys, I love you, I'm sorry_ , thought Clark as the girl spoke:

"Hail HYDRA,"

A bullet was fired. A man died.

~~~x~~~

 _'Doctor Rudolph Heiner, entry 31. The subject had shown signs of fear and sadness during the tests and used the pistol to end her enemy on her final task. I can therefore conclude that all tests were inconclusive. Experiments will resume. Attachment is a weakness.'_

* * *

 ** _AN: So, how did you like it?_**


	2. HYDRA

_**AN: Thanks for the follow and favorite!**_

* * *

(2001)

A missing children's report interrupted multiple TV programs throughout the state of New York.

A picture of a laughing five year-old girl with soft black hair, umber brown skin, and beautiful brown eyes appeared on the television. "Five year-old Amara has been missing for three weeks. Amara was last seen at Anna's Diner before being kidnapped by a group of armed men, any sightings of Amara Sinclair or any other of the eleven missing children should be reported to authorities immediately," a male announcer said.

The report ended with a brief, "Thank you,"

~~~x~~~

 _Three Weeks Earlier_

I was five years old when I was taken from my parents. I remember it clearly like it just happened yesterday, that's because that was the day when my life was irrevocably changed forever.

It all began when my parent's and I were eating dinner in a diner near our home. It was the family tradition for the Sinclair's to go Anna's diner in downtown Harlem, on Friday's after school had ended and when my parent's got off work. We ordered our food and drinks and talked about our day, I told them about my day and what I learned at school as a first grader.

It was about 7:30 p.m. when a group of men dressed in all black attire entered the diner. They wore black masks over their heads, all of them held guns in their hands and my heart started racing with fear and I began to shake. They began to shout at us to get down on the floor, Dad pulled me towards him he wrapped his arms around me as he and Mom slowly sank to the ground.

"Listen up, I will only say this once. My men will begin to take your children. If any of you resist to hand them over I will kill you!" the man in the front of the group yelled.

I looked around fearfully as I watched as they began to go to each table. A man with black hair and grey eyes refused to let to go of his daughter and began to fight. He managed to overpower one man and take their gun, but before he could use it he was shot in the head. The man collapsed to the floor. His blood spilling onto the tiled floor. My blood ran cold and my eyes went as big as saucers. Screams erupted from the whole diner and many children began crying from the sound of the gunshot and the dead man on the floor.

I could feel Dad holding me tighter in his arms. Tears began to fall from my eyes. He whispered into my ear and told me to 'be brave Amara, to be strong'. Next to us Mom was crying. She kissed my forehead and told me not to forget who I am. My parent's told me they love me.

Once the men finally reached us, he grabbed me and placed a bag over my head. I could hear my parent's crying as I was taken out the door. I knew at that moment I would never see them again. I was carried and shoved roughly into what felt like car or a van with other kids. I could hear their cries for help. But I knew it would do no good.

 _There wouldn't be help coming._

* * *

After what I guessed was a year, I was the only surviving child out of the group of the twelve children who were kidnapped that fateful day in Anna's Diner. None of them survived of the experiments that the organization that I now know as HYDRA, cruelly inflicted on them. The doctors whom I would later know as scientists, coming and going rushing about always moving. Then there was the black and grey haired man, Dr. Heiner, he was the boss of everyone – always barking orders. He had a kind smile, but his eyes ruined the image. They were an glassy blue, and completely emotionless behind the frames of his round glass.

His voice, a thick German accent, could be charming and sweet as honey when talking to the kids that were there with me, telling them that it was just one more test then they could go home. It wasn't until later when I found out what happened. Dr. Heiner told me that I was his favorite because of my natural born abilities, it was discovered that I had pathokinesis: empathy. Sensing and manipulating emotions.

On the day I reached six years of age, assistants and other members of HYDRA began teaching my the ways of the organization. That was also the moment the daily injections began. Injections of God knows what, Dr. Heiner said it was a surprise. He said it was a _gift_ for my birthday.

Pain.

Pain was all I felt when I was six years old.

At first, I was kept in a friendly environment, a remake of a Victorian house to make sure I didn't simply turn psycho at the age of six. After a few years, the injections began having effect. I became rebellious; I would scream, squirm and beg to be left alone. With me growing older and stronger, my issues became a problem to the scientists in charge of my care.

When I turned eight years old I was renamed Project S.E.R.E.N.I.T.Y. and I was removed from my fake world and placed into the main headquarters of HYDRA, in a secure room. The room had no windows, no furniture and no light. The injections continued, every day, for two whole years. This was my new _home_.

Nothing in the word HYDRA gave of a feeling of "home"; when you heard it, it provoked stutters and shivers or simple, pure hatred. For those affiliated with the organization, HYDRA meant work, but also perhaps a certain bit of better. As everyone knows, the goal of HYDRA is to achieve world domination and spread a sentiment of freedom to cover up the dictatorial system in place. Of course, the achievement of said goal would be a great honor for all its members, thus the will to fight for it.

However, HYDRA is not only constituted of its active members. In fact, the organization has levels of men: their leader, HYDRA Supreme, rule over their bases scattered across the world. Each base has a commander; a small army of active agents and scientists, but the biggest part of their members is constituted of prisoners, experiments, and brainwashed agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

To those people, HYDRA is the equivalent of Hell. What was it that made it so awful? Was it the conditions in which they were kept? Fed with old, hard bread and water twice a day, unable to ask for anything else due to the dryness of their throats.

Was it the walls? Tall and dark, made of strong, cold metal no man, or super-man could break. The mold and humidity slowly climbing the walls, making the cells feel smaller with each passing day. At least, they were home to all sorts of insects and spiders that must have been happy to have a comfortable home to raise their family.

Was it the constant moans of pain? After days, months or years of constant experimentations, brainwashing, or torture, people seemed to forget the very sense of speech. Each word, syllable, and expression they had learned over the entirety of their lives was pulled out of them until only the reflexes remained. Thus, loud moans and cries of pure agony were heard days on end throughout the cells and halls of the base.

Was it the constant fear that filled your entire soul whenever your heard the lightest noise? Each noise of footsteps, doors, and laughs could mean they were coming for you, for another test, another experiment, another cry-filled moment of utter terror.

Or perhaps was it the voices you heard at night, filling your mind and laughing at your failures? Insanity is something you are born with, most men and women manage to live away from it, to hide it for all their lives; but when every bit of hope and humanity is pulled out of you, you realize insanity is the only thing that can keep you going. The voices in your head terrorize you, yet they make you feel in contact with others; somehow they keep the social part of your brain functioning and that, even in the slightest, is very soothing.

Could it also be the pain of loneliness? The loss of solidarity?

Within the walls of HYDRA, none could say none of the above concerned them, yet some were luckier than others, and that is what created the infrastructure of the organization. One of the other beliefs of HYDRA was that, following the principles of ethology: any animal being submitted to an aversive stimulus will try its best to remove itself from said stimulus. In other word, torture a person into joining your organization and, no matter how strong their will can be, they will finish by breaking.

And believe me...they _all_ break.

* * *

The first incident happened when I turned ten. Two of the scientists at my care dropped dead in the middle of an injection. No scientific explanation and no eye witness other than me.

"What happened is fairly simple to understand, she's growing into what we want to make her," Dr. Heiner said gleefully talking to a man named Dr. Roswell, not even bothering to care about the bodies of the dead scientists.

"Fear augmentation, it's quite amazing, scaring someone until they literally die of fright," Dr. Roswell commented smirking. "She's only ten, imagine what she can do as she gets older?" Dr. Roswell asked curiously, looking at me with a devilish expression.

Ever since that day, I was moved to a secure location, into a room. The cold gray walls that made up my new room. There were no windows in my room. I also didn't see much outside of my room. The only time I left was when the doctors came or when I was taken to a bathroom to shower. There wasn't a bathroom connected to my room, all I had was a small toilet in the corner of my room. All that was in my room besides the toilet was a bed and a small bookshelf. The bookshelf was filled with books and a small stack had started to pile up next to it.

I found some fascinating things in the books that I read that intrigued me. Now see, I may be very secluded, but I am not clueless. Then something else spiked my interest. A man in a spangly type of outfit who had the title of Captain America was a sort of "super soldier" from World War II. Seemingly, he had been infused with some substance that basically remodeled him into a super human. Again, not something you read every day...you know, if you aren't _me_ and experienced what I have.

Some people, I would assume, think life is a story that always has a happy ending. Well, newsflash, it really isn't. Humans, though advanced in some ways, are unintelligent beings. Many take things for granted, whether it is family and friends, objects, their own happiness and love...All of these things seem to come naturally to some, but what happens when it is taken away? Nothing. Life is left bland and uninteresting. Coarse and dry like a cracked plain that hasn't seen water or rain, the water and rain that make it thrive.

I like to think the water and rain represent the everyday sentiments and things that the human race just passes by without a second glance because they think it will always be there waiting for them. That, I have learned quickly, is not the case. In a sense, life is taken for granted. Wow, I sound like some philosophy professor. _  
_

There are a lot of things I want while I am still alive and breathing. I want to know comfort, love, and kindness again. I've missed relishing in the warmth of my Mom's hug or the reassurance of my Dad's words. I often dream of Dad's masculine chocolate brown eyes that shine with love and laughter and a playful smirk that makes me wake up with a smile each morning I dream of it. Then there are nights in which I will find myself in a reverie with a flash of Mom's face framed by her black hair wearing a toothy smile so cheery and affectionate that makes me want to dream and dream forever.

The images pull me in like a mother's hug I will never receive again and the emotional value of them seem to remind me that my life isn't over; that there is something after this dire excuse for living. They make me hope and yearn for the chance that my parents are out there still looking for me. But that is a one in a million chance.

It's almost laughable.

* * *

At the age of thirteen Dr. Heiner and Dr. Roswell inflicted one of their cruelest punishments on me, they tied down by heavy metallic chains that barely allowed me to move at all. Thus I was not able to stand, scratch, nor place a hand in front of my mouth to sneeze; but that was not all. To insure further safety of the men and women working on me, a dark piece of resistant cloth was placed onto my eyes and tied at the back of my head, high enough so I would not be able to untie it. I also had earplugs blocking the outside world from me. I wore nothing but a grey dress half turned to shreds, the combination of all these things made me the perfectly quiet little slave.

Within the same year, the second incident happened.

I could sense someone had entered the room, I didn't need my eyes and ears to realize that.

"Well, you must be important," my voice rose from the silence.

I felt the stranger turn to me and they stepped towards me and pulled the earplugs out. If the room wasn't so silent, I would say sound flooded into my ears, but it was quiet aside from the person's heavy breathing which I could tell was male.

"How did you know?" he asked, slightly concerned about his safety.

"I may not be able to see or hear, but I can still feel the footsteps you take," I answered, my voice getting slightly less raspy.

He took notice and wrote it down on his notepad.

"Every single movement," I added rather menacingly, the man gulped, but tried to remain calm.

"My name is Doctor Mason Hurst, I'm one of the scientist on your case," he began.

"I know," I answered interrupting him.

"How would you know?" Dr. Hurst asked curiously.

"The other scientists, they talk about you sometimes. They're rather polite about you; at least they try to be when they spit their venom..." I explained with a slight smirk on my lips.

He sighed deeply and jotted everything down. I was toying with him and he knew it. This was necessary, this was my way of taking my revenge, a revenge well deserved after the years of mental and physical strain I had to endure in this place.

"Scary isn't it?" I asked getting his attention, and shifted myself into another position.

My voice was slowly returning to me as it came out less raspy than the first time I spoke. I began to realize how calm my voice was. It held no particular emotion, which probably surprised the man, wasn't I supposed to hate him? From the movement of his hair he had shook his head and wrote down my reaction to his silence.

"What are you writing down?" I asked again after another couple of seconds.

I hated being ignored, I thought that after everything HYDRA had made me go through I deserved a little respect, even if it was just due to the fact that I had survived all that.

"You can hear that?" Dr. Hurst said, making his sentence sound like a question, although it was mostly a statement he was making to himself before writing it down onto his clipboard.

I nodded and shifted my weight once more, I was very uncomfortable this way, my hands held above my head by large chains.

"I can hear everything," I replied calmly. "Might be the only advantage to blinding me,"

"What do you mean?" Dr. Hurst asked, ready to write down any information relevant to me.

I paused in thought as I breathed in cool air and let out a tired sigh. I smiled, a genuine smile this time, not one of the dark scary ones like I had the secret to succeeding.

"I can hear your pen scratch the surface of the white paper, clean of all impurities. I can hear your breathing, uneasily slow, as if you were holding yourself back. I can hear your heartbeat, fast and panicked. I can feel the steps you take whenever my voice changes. I can feel your piercing eyes on me, searching me for any sign of aggressive behavior towards you..." I trailed off and my smile changed from the calm and gentle one to a wicked, bloodthirsty smirk. Dr. Hurst stayed silent for a second, unable to move or write anything down. "Does that answer your question?"

Dr. Hurst cleared his throat and tried to regain composure. The fear he had felt before entering the room had suddenly resurfaced with that simple speech I had just given him. It suddenly became clear to him, he was alone in this room with an insane girl that not even chains could contain. He felt fear travel through his limbs to his very core, unable to move and I relished in it.

The scientist couldn't take his eyes away from the monster he had helped create as I let out a strangled laugh. Dr. Hurst couldn't take his eyes away from me or even move, his breaths were coming out quicker now.

"You can't escape me," I said suddenly, my voice cold and full of hatred. "No matter how you look at it, one day I'll get out of these chains, one day I'll be running around this place and when the drops of sanity I have left leave me and I go on a killing spree, I'll be sure to take care of you first. I'll skin you to the bone, laughing as you scream in pure terror and pain. That day will be memorable, don't you think?" My voice rose with every word, until I screamed out the last couple syllables, my voice clear.

I laughed menacingly as the doctor took a couple steps back, dropping both his pen and clipboard, "You might as well kill yourself now..." I growled.

Dr. Hurst's back hit one of the walls of the room, he was tumbling with fear as he aimed for the door. He picked himself off the floor and ran out quickly. He was panting and he was terrified, but I knew he had heard it, clear as day. My voice was still ringing in his ears:

" _You might as well kill yourself now..."_

~~~x~~~

I was awakened by the shouts of Dr. Heiner and my ears perked up to find out the reason why.

"What happened!?" Dr. Heiner was pissed, and that was an understatement. "How is it that my one of my best scientist is dead?"

"Mason Hurst was found this morning sir, he apparently drowned in the Potomac River," a scientist said uneasily.

Dr. Heiner screamed at the scientist saying he was useless, "I read the report!" he said sternly. "What I want to know is _why_?"

"We have no idea sir. The bridge wasn't even in his way home. In fact it's nowhere near where he was supposed to be last night. He left in a hurry after visiting Project S.E.R.E.N.I.T.Y.," the scientist explained in a dull voice, as if reading from a form.

"Project S.E.R.E.N.I.T.Y.?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Well well...It seems she is ready again," Dr. Heiner chuckled menacingly.

"Sir?" the scientist asked, doubt in his voice.

"Prepare her. It's about time she's sent on another mission,"

* * *

That was one year ago. Although it felt like ten years, with all the training they put me through: hand to hand combat, weapons training, interrogation tactics, foreign languages, missions, and so much more.

Dr. Heiner was speaking to me, but I wasn't listening I was in a daze, thinking of the day when I escape this lab, it was hell on earth.

"Amara, pay attention girl!" The slap to my cheek light but firm, whenever he used my real name I knew something bad was about to happen."You will speak when spoken to, no questions. Do you understand girl?" Moving my head up and down. "Say it girl. SPEAK!" He snarled his face in front of mine.

"Yes Dr. Heiner," It was but a whisper in this empty shell of a room.

This room that I had been forced to live in and tolerate the pitiful accommodations of the meager room that I had the _privilege_ to call mine ever since I was a small child. I didn't see his hand coming till I was seeing black spots in my vision and I was met with the cold floor.

"When I say speak, I mean speak,"

It's not the yelling that you need to concern yourself with, no, it's when he's being sweet - with the undertone of venom. And how could I forget, those eyes, they show no emotion except for anger towards me and excitement when he thinks he's made progress in his experiments on me.

I got to my feet as quickly as I could, "Yes, Dr. Heiner," I stated more loudly, being the good girl that he wished for.

"Good girl," Dr. Heiner stood in front of me. "You know how much I hate hurting you my _daughter,_ " I nearly gagged when he called me his daughter.

Two men came to the door of the cell, "Take my daughter to phase two," Dr. Heiner ordered and the men moved to take me away, as they grabbed me Dr. Heiner remembered something.

"Amara, my dear, remember to breathe through the pain, it will make it easier on you," With that, they walked me down the hall into the operating room.

If one were to walk into the operating room, they'd find themselves face to face with one of the most sterile and advanced looking locations they'd ever lay eyes on. And hell, it's so white and bright it may as well be the _last_ thing they see. Although it seems clean, my recollections of things that have happened in that environment are anything but. The phrase "Appearances can be deceiving" is exactly right in this instance. To think an operating room is nice is ludicrous in itself. The spotless white walls and floor along with the cold, sleek metal that fashions the counter tops and tables have burned into my mind. And that is just the beginning of it.

Equipment that ranges from monitors to stretchers to wires; the variety is deadly magnificent, quite literally. Tools of the kind one may find in a hospital are placed in neat stacks, columns and rows according to the extent in which they are used. I can quite effortlessly picture the vivid images of bright white lights that very nearly render me blind when I step foot in the room.

This room was the room nightmares were made of. As much as I hate to confess this, I see needles and syringes more than anything else, even in my dreams. The sharp pointed metal sticks attached to plastic tubes are filled to distinctive lines with substances that promise pain or temporary unconsciousness.

Sometimes the syringes draw my blood, and of late, they remind me of a vampire sucking the blood from its prey. It really isn't a laughing matter, especially when it is the bane of my existence, but I do need something to amuse my dreary life. I particularly despise how the cold metal ends precariously stab my skin, sometimes freezing it, burning it, or just causing intense discomfort. After certain engagements, my muscles will ache to the point where they feel as if they are stretching beyond my bones and skin just to be snapped back to its original position. It is torture. The agony is unbearable, but what else should I expect from maliciously, vile people?

They lay in straight lines across of a table at the edge of "my" exam bed. _Yeah, bed. More like restrained torture table._

The men shoved me onto the table and and tied restraints to my arms, hands, and feet and left with a slam of the hard metal door. The waiting for what's to come, you would think was the worst part, I know what happens in this room, far too many times. It's not the pain you need to worry about, it's if they break you or not. It's what they want and you're never the same.

Do they care about me? Do they know how much they are hurting me mentally, emotionally, and physically? Have they ever? The questions always used to filter through my brain's thought process day and night when I was younger, but I now know the answer to every one of those queries. That answer is a clear-cut no. They take me to this room, whether it is by dragging me from my room or me seemingly going willingly into this horrendous room; though the "willingly" part of the latter is most definitely not the case though it may seem that way at times. They pay no mind to my pain, the exception being if it were from supposed progress they have made.

But that only triggers appalling excitement.

Movement at the door brings me out of my thoughts, there were six doctors, some in white coats others in scrubs including Dr. Heiner and Dr. Roswell. One of the doctors came in with a metal table with a tray of tools laid out. Scalpels, surgical scissors, retractors, medical knives of different styles, and many other things. The door closed soon after, and then pain so much pain.

"This serum will be perfect, my dear," Dr. Heiner commented, by the way of his tone I could visualize him smiling.

I glanced at the ceiling. There is something different about it this time though; a mirror is hanging on the ceiling. I haven't seen my reflection in, well, forever. I know I have black hair and umber brown skin because I can see it myself. I looked in the mirror, and for the first time in awhile I see my dark brown almond shaped eyes. My skin is a bit less brown than I had thought as well, I must have paled from lack of sunlight. I seem fairly tall, but not too tall, about the average size for my age. My face is shaped nicely, but it is a bit hollow.

I let a small smile creep on my face. This is the first time I smiled in I don't know how long. As they get the agonizing needles ready, I think about the _fatherly advice_ Dr. Heiner gave me and my skin is pierced, and it burns.

After the needles are taken out of me everyone in the room looked at me with bated breath. That's when I feel a sudden surge of pain. It feels like bullets are raining inside my body, jerking me with a seizure. I thrashed in the restraints holding me to the table, a scream tearing its way from my throat and out of my mouth. I am so confused; I don't know what is happening. It feels as if I am burning with fire from the inside out and freezing from the outside in. I am paralyzed. I see the doctors watching in awe, as if they are glad this is happening to me.

I am submerged in pain again when my arms and legs jerk as though knives are cutting through them and my screams of pain continued. This agonizing fire is more consuming and far worse than any other serum that has been forced into my system. This is purely horrendous. It feels like hours, but the pain slowly, ever so slowly, fades. It fades into a slight sting, but it is finally tolerable.

"What did you do to me!?" I shrieked gasping for air.

Dr. Roswell slid his mask off his face and approached me, "We've fiddled with your DNA using a special serum, your blood merged with the serum and changing it to create a perfect blend," Dr. Roswell inspecting me. "You were designed, created to be our perfect weapon,"

"Perfect?" I whispered.

He nodded, "Yes. We tried to remove most human flaws, making you faster, stronger, more resilient, and agile. We've increased your brain size and IQ so as to make you cleverer and quicker at solving problems. Your lungs are bigger so that you can hold your breath for longer. Faster reflexes, increased healing, enhanced immune system and metabolism," Dr. Roswell explained gleefully.

Dr. Heiner pulled his mask off as well, "With your empathic abilities and now this serum, your capable of vying with Captain America alongside with the Winter Soldier," Dr. Heiner added proudly.

"How do you feel?" Dr. Roswell asked, leaning over and staring at me with his piercing grey eyes.

I looked at him and realized he was afraid of me. A barely visible smirk graced my lips and I decided to test out my new powers.

"Me? Your successful project. Well, I've never felt better. I can't say the same for the other children you used as your test subjects. Sliced us up like animals. For what? To play God? To satisfy your needs and twisted desires. They didn't deserve what you did to them. We didn't asked for any of this. You ended their lives and destroyed mine. Now I'm going to end yours," I snarled, and balled fists up and broke the restraints on my hands and legs easily.

I grabbed his head and I twisted it and snapped his neck with a satisfying crunch. His lifeless body slumped to the ground. Suddenly the operating room went into a frenzy and the men and women starting screaming in terror, bum rushing the doors and fleeing the room.

I slid off the table and looked at Dr. Roswell body, at that moment I realized I just murdered someone in cold blood without being ordered to. I stared at his body and felt no remorse or sadness. In fact I felt happy and fulfilled. I knew I wanted more. I wanted to feel the rush and excitement again. I smirked and intended to find my next victim.

Dr. Heiner.

Suddenly, the loud sirens started blaring throughout the whole lab. Everyone now knew I was free and they were trying to evacuate, or rather, trying to survive. I made my way out of the operating room and into the hallway which was in pure chaos. I saw someone come at me from the corner of my eye. My instincts suddenly kicked in, causing me to black flip as he swung a fist at me, before I knocked the guard out with a spin kick to the head.

I grabbed his gun off of him and shot him in the head and calmly walked down the hallway as doctors ran away from me and I just shot the gun at anyone that got in the cross hairs of the pistol until I ran out of ammo. My body still tingled with pain. My stomach felt like there was a knife that stabbed me multiple times and was still in there, my heart rate was accelerated past a normal beat and every muscle of mine was aching. I could hardly breathe and thinking was out of the question. I was covered in sweat, my black tank top and red scrub pants hanging to my body.

The scientist's coats were covered in blood. They lay in a pool of their own blood, their eyes looking longingly towards the direction of the emergency staircase for an escape.

I ran and turned down a hall on my way to escape this hellish place when I was stopped by more guards. I swung my foot out tripping the first guard as I slammed my fists on his chest stopping his heart. I swiftly picked the dead guard's gun up and shot the second guard before the third brought out a gun of his own. I stopped to hide behind the corner as I dodged his bullets. I peered behind the corner before firing a shot of my own, only to pull back as he shot his. I took a deep breath before counting to three. ' _One. Two. Three,'_ I thought just before I jumped out of my hiding position behind the wall. I shot three rounds before the guard dropped to the ground dead.

I started down the dimly lit hallway, prepared for whatever might come my way. As I turned down a corridor I walked at a leisurely pace and there it was the exit, to the laboratory.

Freedom.

I am for once, thankful to the evil duo of Dr. Heiner and Dr. Roswell for making this serum. They gave me the power to escape. I will never forgive them though, for this was only a means to an end. I was just an experiment to be used for scientists entertainment and curiosity. I was supposed to earn them prestige in HYDRA. This is my revenge in my eyes I think as I stepped out the door and run at inhuman speed from the HYDRA base. I am running free from my past, though I know it will always haunt me.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hoped you like it! Follow, review, and favorite!**_


	3. A Mysterious Encounter

_**AN: Thanks for all the support it means a lot to me!**_

* * *

 _ **New York, 2011**_

It was a cold calm night, only a slight comforting breeze gracing the air every so often. The time was 2:37 a.m. the streets were quiet and deserted. The city of New York slept while Agent Clint Barton was perched on the rooftop, deadly still for the past hour since he arrived. Barely moving or even blinking, just waiting for his mark to come into view. Clint had been put on this mission by S.H.I.E.L.D. his mark being four agents, working for an overseas agency, who had in their possession an extremely dangerous chemicals stolen from a U.S. military base two days ago. Clint's task was simple, execute the agents, retrieve the weapon and return to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ.

This is what Clint Barton did best. Perched in the same spot for hours on end only to carry out his mission within seconds. In the blink of an eye he could have three arrows drawn and fired to his target which he never missed. It was truly effortless for him. Many would see him as a loner but that was how he preferred it in his line of work. Having someone else there would only distract him and he could not afford to have his attention diverted from his work. In the past he had worked in partnership with his fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and friend Natasha Romanoff and had no trouble in doing so again if need be, but mostly he worked alone. He managed to push all thoughts of that to the back of his mind.

His vision sharpened as four figures appeared in the spot he had been staring at for the past hour now. After matching their faces to the descriptions he was briefed on he was certain it was them he had been waiting for. They were definitely shady looking and the silver briefcase in the hands of one of them confirmed his suspicion. Just as he reached his arm back to retrieve one of his arrows his eye caught movement. From his spot on the building on the street opposite from his target, Clint noticed a fifth form make an appearance from the shadows, as if from nowhere.

It was a woman.

Carefully watching, he observed the scenario unfold before him, still ready to retrieve his arrow when he needed. The fifth individual, still undetected by the other four men quickly took them by surprise and was now behind the man with the briefcase, the extremely dangerous chemicals, in his hand. With a swift movement her hands grasped the sides of his head and in a fifth of a second she had snapped his neck to the side killing him instantly, had the briefcase in her hands and had a gun pointed to the remaining three individuals.

" _Shit!_ " Clint hissed and quickly rose from his spot and made his way down from the roof of the building to intervene in the situation personally.

While he ran down the stairs quicker than the average human, he contacted S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Coulson, we have a situation," he spoke into his earpiece. "We are not the only ones after this, send someone to get me NOW!" he urgently spoke.

"On our way," came the response.

By this point Clint was already out of the building, on the street quickly approaching his mark and the unidentified woman. Fast on his feet he was soon at the scene. Laid out before him, the four agents lying dead on the ground and the woman standing with her back to him. Dressed in all black tight clothing hugging her curvy frame. She had killed them all in what couldn't have been longer than three minutes without firing any shots from the gun she had in her hands. Clint had to act fast, obviously this woman was dangerous and to his knowledge no friend of S.H.I.E.L.D. She could be anyone, working for anyone. Without wasting anymore time, he quickly fired an arrow at the woman while he had the advantage, his presence still unknown to her.

Suddenly everything changed.

Unfazed by the sudden threat Clint posed against this woman, her body shifted and her arm shot out to catch Clint's arrow in her hand. It all happened so fast in a split second, Clint was stunned as he watched what her next move would be. Slowly, her head turned to face him, her shoulder length black hair falling around her face. Clint was wrong this wasn't a woman, it was a girl, a very dangerous girl.

She had a deadly stare in her eyes but a small smile crept onto her face as she seen Clint standing before her, another arrow already in hand and drawn ready to fire. She had now fully turned to face him as he stared at her, ready for any form of threat so he could release another arrow.

"I take it this belongs to you? In case you hadn't notice, this is the twenty-first century," She stated amused holding the arrow out to him.

"I take it you're the reason these men are dead," he challenged, his stance never once shifting.

"Oh I'm sorry, they forced my hand when they wouldn't give me the information I wanted," She replied with a chuckle, then her laughing ceased. "Do I have to kill you as well?"

Clint knew this wasn't a question and instantly released another arrow. However, again she had caught it in her hand. Seeing his hand release on his arrow she dropped the first arrow and caught the other in her hand again, no effort needed. Unable to think of something else, Clint released yet another arrow, which she caught again with extreme reflexes.

"How the hell are you doing that?" he yelled frustrated and she laughed in response.

Her other hand moved so quickly he only just managed to realize what she was doing, the gun she had was now in her hand and Clint found himself staring down its barrel. His instincts now went into over drive. He swiftly kicked the gun from her hand and grabbed her arm twisting it behind her back. Her free arm elbowed him strongly in the stomach and he instantly released her as the pain shook through him, she was definitely strong.

She approached him, fist raised ready to strike him again which he blocked, then another and another as she attempted to punch his jaw. Failing at this her hands reached for his throat but she was soon on the ground as Clint kicked her harshly in the stomach, sending her onto the pavement on her back. She let out a small groan in pain before both her legs raised up and she quickly flew to her feet. The look on her face showed she was no longer amused at the situation and more frustrated.

"While I find this a very different way to spend my Saturday, I need to be going," She said smirking, throwing more punches, a few of them hitting Clint but he remained as composed as he could.

"That's not possible, you just killed four men and you aren't going anywhere with that case," Clint replied returning her smirk. He managed to block her hits and get a few of his own thrown in there. Suddenly she kicked him solid in the knee sending him to the ground, yelling out in pain.

"It's not like they didn't deserve. You were going to do the same thing," She pointed out.

He returned the gesture by punching the side of her knee also sending her down to his level and she quickly reacted in flying toward him, straddling him to the ground.

"This has been fun, but I have to get going," she said calmly, now she had the upper hand.

The girl forcefully put one hand on his throat gripping it tightly, and her other hand on Clint's forehead, "What the fu-" he started.

" _Sleep,_ " She demanded and small groan left Clint's lips before his eyes rolled shut and he went limp beneath her. She let out an exasperated sigh before getting back on her feet, ignoring the pain from the new bruises she had likely received from this fight from this man. He was definitely stronger than most and put up a good fight. The girl picked up the briefcase and placed it next to the man.

"Just to be clear, I never wanted the case," She stated to a now unconscious Clint Barton, before running off and disappearing into the night.

Immediately after the girl left, three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents appeared on the scene and looked at Clint's unconscious form and the briefcase that was next to him. Phil Coulson nudged Clint awake, rousing him from his sleep.

"What happened? Where did she go?" Clint questioned as he sat up from the ground.

"Gone, but she left you a present," Coulson answered, motioning towards the briefcase. "Looks like she came here for different reasons," Coulson said looking at the dead men and grabbing the brief case.

Clint stood up and retrieved his bow and arrows. Two of the agents began to study the deceased men on the ground and were most likely planning on removing the bodies as quickly as possible. The remaining agent, Phil Coulson, approached Clint.

"Coulson, you guys certainly took your time," Clint stated in annoyance.

"I see there is a bit of a mess here Agent Barton," he replied ignoring his previous comment.

"Four enemy agents deceased and an unidentified girl was all behind this," Clint reported.

"A _girl_ , did all of this, she manage to knock you unconscious?" Coulson asked surprised.

"Coulson, that _girl_ is a well trained fighter," Clint said, stating the obvious.

"I noticed," Coulson quipped.

Clint rolled his eyes, "She didn't knock me out Coulson, she told me go to sleep and I followed her command. I couldn't fight it," Clint explained.

Coulson raised his eyebrows and nodded, "Did you get a good look on her?" Coulson asked, as the two of them started leaving the scene.

"I did," Clint answered.

"Good. Director Fury, has been interested in someone who matches her description for a long time now,"

* * *

 _ **AN: Just a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	4. The Dog Days Are Over

My eyes fluttered a few times before my vision became less blurry and more focused as I felt myself being dragged. I instantly closed them tightly as the lights from the unfamiliar hallway added to my already pounding headache. I was still groggy from whatever they'd used to knock me out, it had taken at least 4 darts of it to stop me. They had duct taped over my mouth so I couldn't speak and they had my arms bound behind my back in handcuffs with gloves on my hands.

I was brought into a big room that has two toned black and grey walls, a screen on a wall, a table with two chairs pushed under, and a one way mirror which I knew there were three people standing behind it by the emotions coming from the room.

They had me surrounded by six men in suits. Big men too. I wasn't intimidated, but I was somewhat amused. But mostly annoyed. The moment I had a chance I would break my bonds, they'd only used steel, no special composite or anything. I could break these bonds easily. But I had no idea where I was, so escape was not an option yet. So, I would bide my time. Of course if it turned out I was to be strapped to a table like I suspected...I'd be gone before they could sneeze.

A noise echoed through the room as the door slowly open, my body tensed, unsure of who or what to expect. Watching the door carefully, it was now fully opened to reveal a tall, bald African American man carrying a folder with a logo on it, dressed in all black and an eye patch covering one of his eyes. I smiled as I instantly recognized the man standing before me, his lips set in a grim line. He stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him, clearly not affected by the obvious threat I could pose.

"Miss Amara Sinclair, we meet at last," Fury greeted.

Usually when someone knew my real identity, I would be alarmed and often attack, but this came as no surprise. The man standing before me was Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. He knew everything. I let out a small laugh, which came out as a hum from tape over my mouth. Fury came over and unshackled me, much to my relief, but it was also a very stupid move. I lifted my hand and slowly ripped the tape off my mouth and exhaled through my mouth.

"I see you've finally got me Director Fury," I stated looking at him, as he sat down across from me and placed the folder in front of him.

"No easy feat," Fury started. "You took five agents out, they need some pretty extensive medical care," Fury finished.

"Whoops," I answered aloofly, sliding the gloves off my hands.

A few short moments passed between us as an empty silence filled the room, it was neither comfortable or uncomfortable. I sensed no hostility from Fury which puzzled me, I had no clue as to what his intentions were.

Finally he spoke, "I understand that you escaped two years ago from HYDRA. You're also the only survivor from the group of children that were kidnapped in 2001," Fury stated, as I balled my fist when I heard the name HYDRA and remembered the things they did to the other children with me.

I stared at him with a stern expression, "What's it to you?" I asked coldly.

"I want you on my side, Miss Sinclair," he said simply, I could not contain the loud sarcastic laugh which escaped my mouth in response.

"And what makes you think I'm going to agree to work for you? How is S.H.I.E.L.D. any different from HYDRA?" I asked intrigued, my laughter ceasing.

"We are not evil, Miss Sinclair," Fury stated, and I rolled my eyes.

He held out a hand to me and gestured at the screens, "Look here, Miss Sinclair,"

The screen he wanted me to see was filled with information about S.H.I.E.L.D. I turned to look at him with narrowed eyes, I didn't want to be sold on S.H.I.E.L.D. I wanted out. Director Fury ignored me, and I turned back to the screen and reluctantly began to read. Reluctantly, I was impressed, they had more on their minds then ripping open defenseless children. But, I wasn't about to believe that S.H.I.E.L.D. did not do that too. I could believe that this information was truth and not fabrication, but not that it was the whole story.

"As I stated before Miss Sinclair, we are not evil. We are not your enemy," Fury said. "We're here to offer you a job instead," Fury continued.

"I went out of that business. I just want to live the rest of my life in peace," I replied, picking at my nails and leaned back in my chair.

"We both know that is impossible," Fury stated bluntly, causing me to glare at him.

Fury opened the folder that was in front of him and unclipped a picture from the file and slid it over to me and my body tensed up and I balled my fists up again when I saw who the picture was.

 _Heiner._

"That's Dr. Rudolph Heiner, head of Project S.E.R.E.N.I.T.Y. This is the man who gave you the serum enhanced abilities," Fury stated, as I was still staring at the picture.

He still looked the same, those glassy blue emotionless eyes framed by those round glass that still managed strike fear in my heart even through it's a picture.

"But before the serum, you already abilities didn't you?" Fury questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Don't know what you mean," I answered shrugging, lying through my teeth.

"So, you have no recollection about you killing over ten people at a dinner party when you sang a song about someone committing suicide, under the orders of HYDRA?" Fury asked skeptically, clearly not buying my act.

"Fine, I have pathokinesis; empathy," I stated, raising my hands in defeat. "I can sense and manipulate emotions,"

"Hmm," was all Fury said, as he flipped through the file that I presumed was mine. "I've been watching you for a while now, and I think it's time you joined a team I'm putting together, "

"Why would I?" I bit back. "I am not a team player. I don't like other people, other people don't like me. I have no reason to join your team," I finished.

"You do have one, because you want to. If you take the job, everything we have on you, every mission, every assignment, every kill, every theft, every kidnapping, will be erased," Fury explained, listing all the crimes I committed as an agent for HYDRA.

Fury took out another filed and offered it to me, I looked at it for a while, before accepting the file. I flipped open the file and sure enough the file had every mission I'd done. The missions were all accurate, and in detail. Nothing new to me. What was unusual, was the accuracy. Some details in there were lost, even to me.

"All of my assignments will be deleted?" I asked curiously, still reading the file. "Every dirty little secret I have?" I questioned, this time a bit more skeptical.

"All you have to say is yes," Fury stated simply.

I slowly lifted my head from the file, my lips drawn into a tight line as I met Fury's stare. It sounded too goo to be true, but this sounded like an once in a life opportunity.

"If you come with us, you won't have to live in the shadows anymore. You won't have to be careful with everything you do. You won't have to move across the country anymore. You and I both know that Heiner will never stop hunting you down. It's better to be protected than try to face HYDRA by yourself," Fury added, almost like he was dangling a carrot in front of me.

This got my attention. I was tired of hiding. Tired of running. Every time someone found out about me, by accident or on purpose, I moved. To be careful. Fury smiled, pleased at the reaction he got from me.

"Why me?" I asked confused. "I've killed and wounded several agents of yours," I added, watching his face for any deception.

"Because we believe in second chances, and we're willing to forget and move on," Fury explained, no deception or dishonesty in his one eye. "Amara, did you ever consider the fact you can use your talents for a greater cause? The right cause," he said firmly.

"I've never had time for idealism like that," I sighed, propping my arms up and leaning my chin on my knuckles.

Fury slid me a file which looked top secret, for his eyes only and the file had my name on it; like I already presumed. It had my picture and my information along with my abilities, medical reports, personal information, and everything else. In the middle of the report it was stamped saying 'APPROVED'. I looked back at him with confusion.

"Well, now you do," Fury stated.

"What are you talking about? What am I approved for?" I questioned confused.

"You are approved to be a part of the Avengers Initiative,"

* * *

 _ **AN: Ta da, She's finally an Avenger! Hoped you liked it!**_


	5. The Helicarrier

_**AN: Hope you like it!**_

* * *

So, you never told me what the mission, Fury," I pointed out, sidestepping to dodge a small-framed agent that sprinted past me before continuing my path.

"War with demigod named Loki over ancient artifact, Earth is in danger. Succinct enough," Fury answered.

"You make it sound so simple and easy," I retorted. "This team I'm on: Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, Hulk, Captain America. It sounds like a party," I listed, as Fury and I walked down another hallway. "Wait, Captain America? Isn't he a bit old for this stuff? I thought he'd be enjoying a nice quiet retirement by now," I joked.

Fury rolled his eyes, not even bothering to look at me just as we passed through automatic doors into the control room of a _Helicarrier_. The room itself was massive enough without the bustling of agents walking in S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms, working to find the cube. around and people stationed at computers. We walked down to the balcony in the center of all the activity.

"This is a Helicarrier," I stated, pointing out the obvious staring out large window overlooking the sky.

"That it is," Fury replied simply.

"You weren't going to let me say no, were you?" I asked, as a small smile appeared on my face and shook my head.

The whole ship began to shudder, the water being churned into a milky froth at each side of the ship. Stumbling a little, I grabbed a hold of the railing and turned to look over the flight deck.

My mouth dropped open.

The entire vessel had lifted itself out of the sea, water pouring from its flanks as the gigantic propellers beat the air. Even though I almost knew what was coming, it was still an awe inspiring sight.

"The shock and awe campaign is working," I said smiling, and Fury smiled a little despite his own annoyance with me.

Maria Hill's voice rang out across the room, "All engines operating. S.H.I.E.L.D. emergency protocol, 1 9 3.6 in effect. We're at level, sir," She said addressing Fury, before her eyes hardened at the sight of me.

"Good," Fury said as he looked out the main window. "Let's vanish,"

"Engage retro reflection panels," Agent Hill ordered.

The entire Helicarrier's bottom exterior began to shimmer and the plates began to seemingly disappear from sight, making the Helicarrier disappeared from view, I looked at it amazed from one of the monitors which showed the exterior change.

"Reflection panels engaged," one agent reported.

I sensed that there were new people standing behind us and I turned around the same time Fury did and saw that were two people in front of us. The short brown-haired man in a tan suit standing behind the table I recognized instantly as Dr. Bruce Banner. I read about his experiment that went wrong on the datapad, that turned him into a monster.

He was fidgety, I could feel the nervousness rolling off of him.

Then there was a tall man with blonde hair done in a short but simple style and bright blue eyes. He was dressed in a plaid shirt, collared shirt tucked into his brown pants with a light brown leather jacket over it. I had to admit he was a handsome man. This was Steve Rogers, or Captain America as most of the world knew him by. When he saw me he gave me a small smile, but it slightly faltered as if he was confused.

 _"Hmm, wonder what's that all about,"_ I thought.

"Gentlemen," Fury greeted.

Walking closer to us Steve, slid his hand into his pocket revealing his wallet and opened it, handing a ten dollar bill to Fury.

"Doctor, thank you for coming," Fury said surprisingly pleasantly, with a hand out, shaking Bruce's hand.

I made my way to the table and sat on it as Steve walked around the room amazed.

"Thanks for asking nicely," Bruce replied, after a moment. "So, how long am l staying?" Bruce asked bluntly.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind," Fury answered.

Bruce glanced at him warily, he clearly didn't trust him.

"Director Fury is telling the truth Dr. Banner," I interjected.

Both men turned to me. Fury's gaze narrowed at me, he did not appreciate me using my abilities on him.

Clearly containing his irritation Fury sighed before speaking, "You can take the word of Miss Sinclair, she's our human lie detector on board," Fury stated looking at Bruce before letting his eye shift to me, his tone neutral.

"Where are you with the Tesseract?" Bruce asked curiously, now reassured from statement.

They moved their way over to a railing, looking at Phil Coulson, he was an older man and had light brown hair and greyish blue eyes, "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet," Crossing his arms, "Cell phones, laptops... If it's connected to a satellite, its eyes and ears for us,"

"That's still not going to find them in time," Natasha Romanoff said, as she was crouched down by a computer that was looking into a missing agent named Clint Barton. She seemed to be in late twenties early thirties and had red shoulder length hair. She had blue eyes, that seemed expressionless.

I tilted my head and recognized him instantly, that was the guy with the bow and arrow and I fought last year. Natasha noticed my reaction and eyed me carefully.

I eyed her just as carefully and stated, "Your face looks emotionless, but your eyes are scared. You can't fool me, Agent Romanoff," I commented, her eyes widened but she said nothing.

She was suspicious of me, I don't blame her though, she has to work with an ex-HYDRA agent and assassin an organization they've been fighting against since WWII.

"You have to narrow your field," Bruce chimed in. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Fury crossed his arms.

Bruce seemed to think for a moment, furrowing his brow, "Call every lab you know," Bruce requested. "Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays," Taking off his jacket he continued. "I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places," Fury nodded his head in understanding. "Do you have some place for me to work?"

Fury looked over his shoulder, "Agent Romanoff, could you show Doctor Banner to his laboratory, please?"

The red headed woman made her way passed Bruce, "You'll love it, Doc. We got all the toys,"

"As for you Sinclair," Fury started and I returned my attention to him.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Stay with Dr. Banner in case he needs anything," Fury stated.

"Basically stay put and don't cause trouble," I reiterated. "You got it, Fury," I replied sarcastically, annoying Fury even more.

I headed down the stairs deeper into the ship, still in disbelief that Fury put me on Hulk-watch.

As I walked through the corridor searching for the lab, I could tell the feelings of the agents I passed by. I felt so much hatred leaking off of so many people. Did people really dislike me that much? It's not like I waltzed in here and begged to be apart of this team.

"Hey," came a voice from a doorway to my right.

I looked around, and realized I wandered into an unfamiliar part of the ship while looking for the lab. Poking his head out of the door to a high tech, bells-and-whistles laboratory was Bruce Banner.

"It's a pleasure to meet you properly, Doctor Banner," I said, extending my hand.

"Sinclair, is it?" he said, shaking my hand firmly.

I nodded, "Amara Sinclair, but call me Amara," I corrected.

Bruce chuckled before saying, "Call me Bruce then,"

"Noted," I replied smiling. "I would say I was a huge fan of your work if I hadn't spent most of my life being experimented on HYDRA and then being on the run from them," I joked shrugging my shoulders.

Bruce smiled, "You're saying papers on particle physics weren't all over the place?" Bruce joked back, not put off by dark humor.

"I'm afraid not," I quipped back. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, sure," Banner said, ducking back into the lab. I followed him, letting out a low whistle as I entered the room, filled with complex looking equipment and touchscreens, with panoramic windows overlooking the flight deck.

"To be fair, I didn't think it would be worth much more than kindling when I wrote the thing," Bruce stated, shrugging.

"Come on, now you're just being modest," I said, poking at one of the touchscreens experimentally. The machine blinked an error message and let out a few irritated beeps. I hastily turned the screen off and moved to the other end of the room.

"Seriously, what's the use of knowing the behavior of positrons? I mean, who's that gonna cure?" I asked curiously, Bruce leaned back on a work surface, his face suddenly serious.

"That's why you set up the clinic?" I guessed.

"Partly, yeah. But now..." he trailed off.

"Now you're one of the only people who knows enough about radiation to track down this cube," I finished off. There was a short silence. "This is where they're gonna bring it, I guess?" I questioned, my eyes sweeping over the complex machinery.

"Seems that way," Bruce answered, a guarded look on his face like he'd said too much.

"Because when dealing with alien technology you don't understand, the only place to be when it malfunctions that's better than miles below ground is miles above it," I said wryly.

Bruce grinned, relieved at the change of topic.

"Let it blow," he shrugged. "I haven't had a lethal burst of radiation recently. I'm kinda missing it," I laughed.

"So what are all these things?" I asked, gesturing around the room. "Give me the tour,"

"Sure," Bruce agreed, his eyes lighting up. "Well, this here is your basic hyperpure germanium semiconductor detector," he said, gesturing towards a large metal tube, tangled up in tubes which gave off a quiet, ominous hiss. "The liquid nitrogen's a pain cause it takes a while to get going, but if you need to check for gamma radiation immediately there's always the ion chamber," he said, waving dismissively at smallish yellow box sitting lopsidedly on a shelf, riddled with holes like a Swiss cheese. "Of course, this doesn't detect Cherenkov radiation," he continued enthusiastically, leading me around to another oddly shaped metal implement nearly the size of mel. "That's why we have the Ring Imaging Cherenkov calorimeter..." he said, launching into a complex explanation that seemed to involve various subatomic particles behaving in various illogical ways.

I nodded like I knew what Bruce was talking about while trying to rearrange my features from it's natural expression to a knowing, scientific expression. This soon made my face hurt. Bruce however did apologize, seeing my confusion when he began to ramble on, knowing that I probably had no idea what he was saying, but was still politely listening.

"So, I read your file it says you're an empath?" Bruce asked almost skeptically.

"You sound skeptical Bruce," I stated, as I walked around the room my fingers gliding across tabletops.

"Not skeptical, it's just skills you can do...that level of skill takes decades to accomplish," Dr. Banner explained.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him, I smiled at him with no humor. This is dangerous territory.

"You'd be surprised the level of skill one achieves when her employers are breathing down her neck," I replied quietly.

"But you're so young!" Bruce insisted.

"Looks can be deceiving, Doctor," I countered. "Things are not always what they seem,"

Bruce and I stared at each other in silence until the door slid open with a quiet hiss, admitting Coulson.

"I'm sorry to break up what looked like an enthralling conversation, but we've found a match, Loki's in Stuttgart, Germany," Coulson said looking at me. "Director Fury wants you to accompany Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers on this one," Coulson added.

"I thought he never ask," I smirked, and we exited the room.

Coulson and I fell perfectly into step as started off down the corridor, once again I could feel people's annoyance rise with a faint mixture of hatred as we walked passed agents. I think Coulson could sense the tension in the corridor and broke the awkward silence between us.

"I read your file," Coulson started. "I'm sorry we couldn't be there to get you out of HYDRA. When we finally managed to locate and raid the facility it was nothing short of a massacre in their," Coulson explained.

"I know," I began, and looked at him. "I'm the one who did it," I replied calmly.

Judging by the spike of Coulson's emotional scale, it clear that I made him a little unsettled after speaking so calmly about what happened at the HYDRA facility. The two of us continued walking in silence and he led me towards a room where they kept all of the S.H.I.E.L.D., standard-issue uniform. Pulling out a black bag, he pushed it towards me, a small smirk on his face.

I grabbed the bag, and warily opened it, pulling out a mid-length sleeved black and purple lined bustier jumpsuit with a collar and zipper that goes up to my neck all made from tactical material. The bottom half had designs on the sides where my outer thighs would be were purple rectangles. I was provided several gear pouches which could be strapped onto my and hip, and found holsters for the right and left side. The last thing out of the bag were a pair of purple gauntlets and a pair of gloves padded with leather in the palms and magnetic panels on the wrists.

 _"I wonder what's that for?"_ I thought.

I was speechless, to say the least.

"Phil?" I asked confused looking at him, using his first name to demonstrate my confusion.

"It's special made, just for you. I figured since you are an Avenger now, you might as well start dressing like one. So this is yours, if you want it, of course,"

"Why would you do all this? I just calmly told you I'm the reason for a massacre," I said tilting my head.

"Because I believe in second chances-," Coulson started.

"Apparently, that's the motto here," I quipped. "How did you even know I would join the team?" I questioned

Coulson chuckled, "Fury has a way with words, so I knew you would the join the team. It was just a matter of when," Coulson answered.

"Well, I appreciate it Phil, I truly do," I stated smiling, looking back at the uniform.

"Now all you need is a cool superhero name," Coulson stated, crossing his arms.

"You're joking?" I asked incredulously.

"No, I'm not. So, what shall it be?" Coulson asked curiously.

"I guess Serenity, it's what HYDRA named me for their project," I sighed shrugging.

"Oh come on, do you really name yourself after a HYDRA project. No, that won't do," Coulson opposed shaking his head.

"Alright then, what would you name me?" I asked smirking, as I crossed my arms.

"Eris. The Greek Goddess of Strife and Discord. Your abilities do that right?" Coulson inquired.

"What are you trying to say Coulson?" I asked, feigning offense and Coulson chuckled. "I like the name, but I think I might spell it differently. E-r-y-s-s," I suggested, and Coulson nodded in agreement.

"Well, Eryss, suit up," Coulson demanded smiling, and left the room.

I changed into my new uniform and then put my tactical boots on. I looked at my appearance in the mirror, it fit me well, I had to admit. Every single curve was called out in this outfit. But it felt like second skin. It was flexible, tough and breathable. Nice.

Now there was one thing I was worried about, it was my face I needed something to remain anonymous. I tugged on the collar of my uniform and realized the collar rolled up and would cover the bottom half of my face just below my eyes to my chin.

 _"Phil Coulson is a saint,_ " I thought.

I looked around the room to check whether I got everything and that's when I saw them, two black handled metal batons that could form into a bo-staff. I smirked to myself, so that's why there are magnetic panels. I picked the batons twirling them in my fingers before holstering them smiling.

~~~x~~~

I arrived on the tarmac several minutes later, and headed towards the Quinjet that Natasha was standing near, she was wearing her field gear instead of her civilian clothing. Steve was also waiting for me in his Captain America suit holding his shield proudly. The suit had the basic design of the one I had seen in pictures, yet it was more stylized and form fitting, as well as having a modern touch. Natasha entered into the Quinjet as she saw me approaching, but Steve waited for me and the two of us walked inside the Quinjet. Natasha looked back at us from the co-pilot position, closing the hatch door as we entered.

"Next stop, Stuttgart, Germany," Natasha said as we took off.

* * *

 _ **AN: Off to Germany they go! Sorry for any mistakes.**_


	6. Stuttgart

_**AN: Loving all the support!**_

* * *

On our way to Germany, Natasha explained the situation to me seeing how Fury only gave me a sentence on what was happening. From what Natasha said, there was another planet called Asgard where a bunch of demigods lived, including the man we were currently tracking, Loki. He stole the Tesseract, which was basically an immeasurable amount of energy compressed into a small blue cube that nobody had any idea how to control or what Loki was going to use it for.

When he took the Tesseract, he also brainwashed Natasha's partner Clint Barton and a physicist who had been studying the Tesseract, Erik Selvig. Why he took them and what he was using them for was unknown, but it was guaranteed to be bad. This was why S.H.I.E.L.D was gathering their most valuable assets, including myself.

"Can I ask you a question?" Steve asked, breaking me from my reverie and I looked at him.

"You just did, but go ahead ask away," I joked, adjusting myself in my seat.

"If you don't mind me asking, what can you do? Besides having similar abilities like me, the file didn't really specify it just said you're an empath," Steve stated, confused on what that term meant.

I laughed quietly, "Of course they didn't, wouldn't want to freak out the team," I joked, not answering his question. "I can sense and manipulate emotions," I answered, pulling out my baton and twirling it.

Steve opened his mouth then closed it, but I could see the cogs whirling in his mind as he attempted to respond to me.

"I've made you uncomfortable haven't I?" I asked, answering my own question.

"No, you haven't...it's just uh," Steve started, I knew he was lying when he said I didn't make him uncomfortable. "Have you ever..." Steve trailed off, but I knew what he was asking.

"Have I what? Manipulated people's emotions, of course I have, you do know I'm an ex-HYDRA agent right? You really think that they would let a power like mine go to waste?" I questioned skeptically, now twirling the baton in my other hand. "If it makes you feel better, I haven't done it in a while unless it was absolutely necessary,"

Before he could respond to me Natasha turned around, "We're at the Gala," Natasha informed us.

The ramp opened while we were in flight so we could get a good view of Loki. The Quinjet landed on a nearby roof so Steve and I could find a way to get closer to Loki.

"I'll stay here unless you need backup," Natasha told us.

Steve jumped down from the cargo bay exit and I pulled my collar over the bottom half of my face and hopped down landing next to Steve who gave me a nod.

"Let's go," Steve stated, and we took off towards the gallery.

As we arrived at the area Loki had formed outside of the Gala Hall. Police cars were strewn everywhere, smashed to pieces. Loki was dressed in a type of golden armor with a weird, reindeer-looking helmet, holding a glowing scepter. That's when I noticed there were several other copies of Loki surrounding the crowd and an old man stood up among the kneeling people, as Loki seemed to be directing his attention towards him as they conversed.

"There are no men like me," Loki declared grinning at the man.

"There are _always_ men like you," the old man replied defiantly in a thick German accent.

Loki seemed amused at this and turned facing the rest of the crowd before placing his attention back to the man, "Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example," Loki said, as he prepared to fire his staff towards the man.

A blue light of energy shot out of the scepter towards the man just as Steve jumped in front, blocking the shot away with his shield, causing the blast to bounce back towards Loki at the last second.

I made my way along the side of the crowd quickly, as the Loki clones disappeared after Steve knocked him back. With batons drawn I maneuvered through the crowd, but kept myself hidden as Steve walked ahead as Loki recovered.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing," Steve stated, as Loki got to his feet.

"The Soldier," Loki said haughtily and chuckled. "A man out of time," He continued grinning.

"I'm not the one who's out of time," Steve warned, as the Quinjet came down into view, the weapons locking onto Loki as Natasha's voice was heard over the PA.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down!" Natasha's voice boomed across the plaza, before having to quickly veer to the left as Loki sent a blast towards her from his scepter, causing civilians began to scramble to safety.

At the same moment Steve threw his shield at Loki knocking him back several feet, Steve caught the shield as he ran towards him and punched Loki in the face, only for him to shake off the blow and swing his scepter at Steve, which blocked with his shield. However, Loki continued attacking him, catching the Super Soldier off guard and sending him rolling back on his back onto the concrete after hitting him in the stomach.

Steve looked up to glare at Loki and threw his shield again, only for Loki to knock it out of the way with his scepter as Steve launched himself at him again and attempt to hit the Asgardian, Loki retorted by swinging his staff, causing Steve to have to bend back to duck the attack, before hitting Loki in the ribs. This gave Loki the opportunity to knock Steve back with his scepter again, this time following his fallen body and placing the end of his weapon on Steve's head, trying to force him into a sign of submission.

"Kneel!" Loki said lowly.

"Not today!" Steve responded as he grabbed the end of Loki's scepter and quickly sprung up delivering a roundhouse kick to his face.

Loki looked at Steve with an amused expression and was about to respond when he was suddenly hit by my baton, causing him to fall to his knees. Recovering he looked to see what had hit him and saw that it was a baton before he could comprehend what had happened, my other came flying towards him, he brought up his scepter just in time to deflect the offending item.

"Who dares!" Loki exclaimed, as he stood up, only to see me standing across courtyard several feet to the left of Steve.

My batons came flying back towards and I caught them effortlessly.

"Oh," Loki said and chuckled in amusement at the sight of me standing there with my batons out.

"The _experiment,_ " Loki said condescendingly. "It surprises me that they let such an abomination like yourself around other mortals,"

I nearly grounded my teeth, Agent Barton, in his indoctrinated state, must have told Loki all about us. He had probably seen the files on us after all.

"And your Loki," I replied, walking slowly towards him. "I've heard so much about you! Tell me, what's it like to always be living in the shadow of your brother?" I taunted, knocking the grin off of Loki's face.

Loki quickly raised his staff and fired a blue bolt at me and I managed to bend backwards and out of the way of the blast and stood straight up. I charged at Loki and threw both my batons at him which he anticipated and deflecting them with ease. What Loki didn't expect was me sliding between his legs, hitting him in the groin and I somersaulted into a standing position just as my baton returned to me.

I kicked Loki's back he stumbled slightly and turned to me, I used both my batons to attack and Loki blocked them with his staff. Loki jabbed his staff at me and I jumped back, Loki swung his staff at me again and this time he fired a bolt. I jumped high in the air, flipping and landing behind Loki. I swung my batons, but Loki whipped around and blocked them. He pushed back on his staff, throwing me backwards. A bolt was fired at me, which I was too slow to dodge. It hit me dead on, throwing me backwards in the air and onto the ground.

I let out a groan of discomfort even though my uniform absorbed the impact of the fall on the concrete.

Before I could make a move I heard the PA system of the Quinjet suddenly come to life and AC/DC's song Shoot To Thrill was blaring through it, confusing me. Steve looked back up at the Quinjet with a similar look of confusion. I looked up just in time to see an object fly through the air at high speed and realized it was the armor worn by Tony Stark, remembering the footage I had seen.

He kept flying towards us, pulling up slightly as he let out two blasts form his hands that landed directly on Loki's chest and knocked him off his feet with force before he dropped down and landed a few feet in front of me, the concrete cracking as he did.

Tony lifted up both his hands as the music died down; both arms brandished several different weapons as well as mounted shoulder weaponry.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games," he challenged, as Loki looked winded as he brought himself up into a sitting position, as I slowly stood up and chuckled at his nickname for Loki.

Steve had by this time picked up his shield and made his way to Tony's left side, I walked up slowly to his right. Loki looked at the three of us of them contemplating, before he slowly brought his hands up in a show of surrender as his armor materialized from him in a glimmer of light.

"Good move," Tony remarked after his weapons powered down.

 _"There is no way it's that easy. There has to be a catch here,"_ I thought.

"Mr. Stark," Steve greeted, as he was trying to regain his breath nodding slightly.

"Captain," Tony greeted back, also nodding his head at him.

Tony looked at me, "Uhh...Amara, right?" Tony said unsure behind the metal mask.

"Stark," I acknowledged, rolling my eyes.

* * *

 _ **AN: I'm kinda proud of myself, it's rare I have a consistent update schedule. Hoped you liked it!**_


	7. The Male Ego is A Fragile Thing

_**AN: I appreciate everyone who left review last chapter and followed it.**_

* * *

Loki was swiftly cuffed and moved to the Quinjet, just as we boarded the jet. Once Loki and his staff were secured the jet took off. Loki's eyes would dart around the Quinjet trying to take everything in.

I was currently sitting across from Loki in deep thought. Loki hadn't said a word since we boarded, which honestly made him that much more suspicious to me. Show-boats don't do quiet.

Not too long after takeoff Fury's voice came on the radio, "Saying anything?" Fury asked Natasha through the communication feed.

"Not a word," she replied.

"Just get him here, we're low on time," Fury stated before cutting the connection.

I looked up and met Loki's eyes. He had been staring at me and had a very mischievous smile on his face. I stood up and walked over to Tony who had taken his helmet off and was now standing near the front of the Quinjet with Steve on his left.

"I don't like it," Steve whispered to us.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked, in a joking manner.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop," Steve said looking back at Loki.

I nodded my head in agreement, I was glad I wasn't the only thinking about how this was too easy.

"He's a god, he could easily break out the restraints and escape," I added, also looking back Loki.

Tony shrugged faintly, "Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow," Tony noted as Steve turned back to look at him. "What's your thing, Pilates?"

"Stark," I warned as Steve frowned.

"What?" Steve asked confused.

"It's like calisthenics," Tony explained. "You might have missed a couple of things, you know doing time as a Capsicle,"

Steve's jaw flinched in response to the nickname, but other than that he showed no reaction to Tony's pestering, "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in," an annoyed Steve shot back.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you," He retorted.

 _"This looks like this is the start of a beautiful friendship if I do say so myself_ ," I thought.

"So, why did Fury bring a kid on this team? What kind of freakish abilities do you have?" Tony asked me.

Freakish? Rude.

"This _'kid'_ can kill you in two seconds flat if I wanted to," I replied coolly.

"Sure, Ice Queen," Tony said, dismissing me and not believing me.

 _"They don't know, do they,"_ I heard Loki talking like he was next to me and whispering in my ear.

I jumped in surprise, and looked at him. Nobody seemed to notice it except me. I must be hallucinating.

 _"Oh, no, love, I am very real,"_

 _"What the hell?"_ I turned again and saw him smiling at me and I looked away.

 _"How is this possible?" I asked alarmed.  
_

 _"I got bored," Loki responded.  
_

 _"Get out of my head!" I exclaimed.  
_

 _"I wonder what they would say, if they knew your ability," He continued._

 _"Stop reading my mind!" I yelled.  
_

 _"Are you afraid that they would hate you for it? That they would see you, as a monster?" Loki taunted. "Even without your abilities, you're a natural born killer. Do they know, all the blood you shed?"  
_

I looked up glaring angrily at Loki who met my gaze, _"Stop it!" I shouted._

I focused on the parts of Loki's brain that were charge of emotions and overloaded them, Loki winced and let out a small gasp. Steve and Tony both turned and looked at Loki confused.

"Don't worry about him, he's fine. Isn't that right Loki?" I asked, flashing an insincere smile and Loki only glared at me

I was snapped out of my stare down with Loki by the sound of thunder and lightening as the Quinjet began to rock slightly. I looked to the front of the plane where blue lightning was flashing.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha asked curiously.

"Umm, most likely the sky," I deadpanned, earning an eye roll from Natasha.

A giant clap of thunder rumbled and a bright streak lightning flashed, I turned around and looked over at Loki who was no longer sitting still, and was now looking up nervously at the lightning.

Steve also noticed this, "What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?" Steve taunted.

Loki looked over at him, "I'm not overly fond of what follows," he answered anxiously.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked slightly unnerved and crossing my arms, by Loki's ominous statement.

Before anyone could answer the Quinjet suddenly jolted as an object landed on the roof. Everyone looked up in surprise and concern, Loki especially. Tony quickly placed his helmet back on and Steve grabbed his shield, and I looked up at the roof as I could hear movement. Tony walked back down to the rear of the jet and pressed the cargo hatch button which opened the door, Steve looked at him as he put his own gear on.

"What are you doing?" Steve yelled.

The loud wind filled up the ship making it harder to hear, and for me to keep my balance due to the wind coming in.

Tony didn't answer Steve just as an unknown blonde man wearing similar armor to Loki's dropped onto the open door in a crouched position before slowly standing and turning his gaze to a very frightened looking Loki. When he tried to walk further in Tony raised his hand to blast him with his repulsors, but before he could fire a single shot the man in the cape punched him in the chest with his hammer sending him flying back into Steve and I.

The man swiftly cut Loki free, grabbed him by the throat and jumped off the Quinjet with the God of Mischief in his grasp.

The three of us, slowly, got up, preparing to go after the man.

"Now there's that guy," Tony groaned.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha called from the front, looking back over her shoulder.

"That must have been Thor. God of Thunder," I clarified. Everyone just looked at me. "What? Did anyone of you actually read the files on each other?"

"Think the guy's a friendly?" Steve asked hopeful.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki, or kills him, the Tesseract's lost," Tony replied gruffly, as he walked towards the edge of the ramp, preparing to follow both of the Gods.

"You don't know what you're up against!" I pointed out.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve protested, I could feel his agitation with Tony's 'one-man army' approach.

"I have a plan. Attack,"

And with that Tony stepped off the edge and jetted out of the Quinjet, flying after the pair. Steve exhaled sharply and went to the side to grab a parachute.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap," Natasha suggested, though it was more an order.

"I don't see how I can," Steve said, as he finally had the parachute on.

"These guys come from legends. They're basically Gods," Natasha reminding him.

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that," he quipped which made Natasha and I roll our eyes before watching Steve dive off the Quinjet.

Looking back at Natasha, "And this is why women live longer," I joked, and surprisingly she let out a small laugh.

"So, are you going too?" Natasha asked curiously.

"Nope, I have to be on God-sitting duty since the men are trying to prove themselves to each other," I answered, walking towards the edge of the ramp.

"You might wanna grab a parachute," Natasha advised.

I looked back at her and smiled, "I'll be fine," I smirked, and leapt out the plane before closing my eyes and channeled my growing hatred for Loki before vanishing.

I appeared onto the side of a cliff a few feet behind Loki where he sat relaxed, watching the fight below. From what I could see Tony and Thor were having a little brawl in the forest while Loki watched patiently from the cliff. Loki looked amused while the others fought like madmen.

"Romanoff, I found them," I said into my intercom, "It appears as if Iron Man and Thor are fighting and Loki is nearby. Any suggestions for my course of action?"

"Steve should be there soon to break up the fight, so you keep watch on Loki as planned," Natasha's voice replied.

"Enjoying the show?" I asked, as I approached him.

"Ah, hello my dear. You need to learn a thing or two about sneaking up on people," He said, looking at me from over his shoulder.

"Well, I wasn't really intending on being hidden," I replied, my fingers lingering near my batons.

"Look at this, it's just beginning," Loki gesturing at the fight below, a malicious smile crossing his face.

Another chill went down my spine. This guy was crazy, you could see it in his eyes. But yet I could see he was tired. I could see it in his posture. It almost made me...sympathetic. _Almost._

"I can see that," I replied, still maintaining eye contact. "And your still here?" I asked skeptically.

He never moved, his blue eyes looking into my brown ones until he suddenly stood up making grab one of my batons.

"Do not threaten me with such puny trinkets Midgardian," I could almost feel the venom in his voice. "I do not intend on escaping, I know when I have been defeated," I raised an eyebrow at him.

Why would he not try to escape?

"Why would you stay, this a perfect opportunity to escape?" I asked, sticking the baton into his chest.

"You must be brave, child, to speak to a god in such a manner," He spat at me.

"Oh you must be mistaken, I am no child, and you are in no position to be picking a fight with me," I said, removing the baton from his chest.

I couldn't wrap my mind around why he was still making no attempt to get away. He was perfectly capable of attacking me, yet he hadn't even tried.

"Why are you working with them?" Loki's deep voice asked curiously, as he walked around me.

Loki was staring at me intently, seeming to delve into the depths of my soul.

"What do you mean?" I questioned confused.

"I asked why you were working with these mortal scum. You're not exactly human, so why? Someone with your power would be more suited to a leadership role, one above humans,"

I laughed, "Are you trying to recruit me? A sweet gesture, but I've already had my fair share of working for psychopaths," I stated, and jabbed the baton in Loki's chest again. "And stop walking around me, stay still,"

Loki surprisingly stopped in his tracks, when suddenly a rumbling explosion occurred into the woods below the cliff.

"What the hell was that?" I mumbled to myself, making Loki chuckle quietly.

A wave of blinding light and metal vibrating, striking together, almost knocked me off my balance off, but I kept myself upright. Running up closer to the ledge, I searched for the source of the powerful occurrence from above, but it was just too dark out here in this forest.

"I suppose the mighty Mjölnir has collided onto its match," Loki commented, making me realize - _Steve. His vibranium shield._

I slipped my baton back into its holster, and kicked a rock off the cliff, "You know, you still didn't answer my question. You haven't once attempted to escape," I said. "Why?" I asked, slyly tugging my glove off.

"I'm still trying to figure out why they sent someone as weak as you to bring me back," He spat, and I could him right behind me.

"Oh, I'm far from weak," I stated smirking.

I turned around and before Loki could do anything, I swiftly lifted two fingers to his forehead, "Sleep," I demanded, and Loki dropped to the ground like a ton of bricks, unconscious.

"This whole mission has nothing been short of an annoyance," I stated sighing.

Grabbing the collar of Loki's armor I used my feelings of annoyance and teleported us off of the cliff. We appeared behind a grove of demolished trees.

"Look at all of this, power," I murmured to myself.

I heard Steve ask, "Are we done here?" They probably faced Thor, thank god Steve ended it.

I appeared before them, with an unconscious Loki at my side, obviously surprising the trio.

"You guys better be," I warned, as Tony revealed his face from his Iron Man suit.

Thor then instantly pointed Mjölnir towards me.

"Hey, what the hell!" I shouted surprised.

"Whoa! Put the hammer down!" Steve exclaimed, as I put my hands up, dropping Loki on the ground.

"What did you do to him!?" Thor asked, still pointing the hammer towards me.

"She's on our side!" Tony added, defending me.

Steve ran up to Thor, slowly pushing the hammer, down "He's right, Thor. Put. The. Hammer. Down," Thor lowered his hammer, as I slowly dropped my hands to my side.

"He's not dead, Thor! I put him to sleep," I explained calmly and his eyes softened. "So, I'll ask this again, are we done here?" I asked.

Tony raised his hand with one finger out, "Good let's go," I ordered.

* * *

 _ **AN: Yay, everyone's met each other (well, excluding Clint.) Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**_


	8. Loki's Play

_**AN: Thanks for the follows and favorites!**_

* * *

It was almost an hour after the other's and I had left to return to the Helicarrier. Upon our arrival we had been greeted by a large number of armed guards who were tasked with escorting Loki to a holding cell. Tony had gone off from us, saying that he had to remove his armor and assess the damage it had taken after his bout with Thor; Coulson had gone with him to fill him in on the recent events and bring him up to speed on the situation.

This left Steve, Thor, and I to be led back to the main control room by Natasha. A few minutes later, we all sat in various spots around the conference table aside from Thor and Dr. Banner who chose to stand instead. Soon enough the screens on the table popped up showing us Loki in his holding cell with Fury talking to him from the control panel in the room.

Loki was placed in a round cell made of some form of glass, and the columns between the glass windows were pristine white, all that was in the cell was a single bench. Loki stood in the center and inspected his new lodging with calculating eyes.

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape" Fury said, in front of the control panel as he lifted up a control covering. "If you so much as scratch that glass," Fury continued pushing button on the screen on the control panel and immediately the floor under Loki's cell opened up, the only thing holding it in place was the clamps, the wind instantly being heard as Loki went to the edge of the cell to inspect the drop-chute.

"It's 30,000 feet down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" Fury asked sarcastically, closing the hatch. "Ant," Fury stated, pointing at Loki. He then gestured towards the panel. "Boot,"

Loki didn't look phased by the threat. He smirked at the Director and laughed, "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me," he continued as he pointed to himself, moving back into the middle of the cell.

"Built for things a lot stronger than you," Fury said seriously.

"Oh, I've heard," Loki said as he turned to face the camera watching him.

"The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man,"

Natasha looked over at Bruce who merely looked back down, not saying anything at the jab from Loki, I could sense that he was annoyed, but underneath he agreed with Loki.

Loki's voice continued over the security footage, " _And the girl, a callous monster, hiding in human flesh,"_

This got everyone turning to look at me, as I stared at the screen with widened eyes. I looked up and saw everyone's eyes showing pity. This annoyed me to no end. I didn't want anyone's sympathy. I looked back down at the screen and it seemed as Loki was staring straight at me.

Loki turned his attention back to Fury, "How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?" Loki asked.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control," Fury walked closer to the cage. "You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did,"

Loki grinned snidely leveled his gaze at Fury, "Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power. Unlimited power. And for what?" Loki asked mockingly. "A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is," he said condescendingly.

Fury just smirked at him, "Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something," he mocked, striding out of the detention section.

The screen disappeared and the room fell silent.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce commented dryly, breaking the silence.

"Loki's gonna drag this out," Steve stated before looking over at Thor, who was standing there in contemplation. "So Thor, what's his play?" he asked.

"Half of it," I began interrupting whatever Thor was going to say. "Is that he wants to make Thor pay. He wants to watch his _perfect_ older brother suffer," I tell them and Thor raised an eyebrow at me. "His feelings not mine," I explained shrugging.

"He has an army, called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known," He said, and we looked at him in interest. "He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract," he stated.

Steve had a look of disbelief on his face, "An army?" Steve asked skeptically, turning to Natasha who stared back blankly. "From outer space?"

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs, Erik Selvig for," Bruce concluded.

"Selvig?" Thor questioned, a worried look on his face.

"He's an astrophysicist," Bruce explained.

"He's a friend," Thor corrected.

"Loki has him under some sort of spell," Natasha chimed in. "Along with one of ours," Natasha told Thor looking away an expression of sadness on her face.

Steve looked thoughtful, then turned to me, "Can't you break this spell? I mean, with your abilities?" Everyone then looked at me.

I sighed knowing a question like this would arise, "No, I don't know what Loki's done, but whatever he did, it's beyond my capable abilities. Sorry guys,"

Steve nodded understandingly and propped his elbows on the table, looking at each of us in the room but focusing mainly on Thor, "I want to know why Loki let us take him? He's not leading an army from here," Steve said, turning to Bruce who shook his head.

"I told you guys earlier. He wanted us to take him. I can feel that he wants to be here. Whatever his plans. It involves him being here," I insisted.

Bruce tapped his glasses against his hand as he rocked slightly on his feet, "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki," Bruce interjected. "The guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell the crazy on him,"

Thor seemed to take offense to this as he stepped forward, "Have care how you speak!" he said defensively. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother,"

"He killed eighty people in two days," Natasha mentioned with a blank look on her face, there was a pause for a few moments after she said that.

Thor shifted uncomfortably at the dead expression on Natasha's face, and mumbled his weak explanation, "He's adopted,"

 _"Yeah, not really an excuse for trying to take over our planet,"_ I thought.

After a moment of silence, Bruce spoke up once again, "I think it's about the mechanics," he said before continuing. "Iridium, what did they need the iridium for?" Bruce asked, trying to figure out the puzzle.

"It's a stabilizing agent," a new voice spoke.

We all looked up, seeing Tony strut in with Phil. He was now wearing a more casual looking black suit, and was seemingly still having a conversation with Coulson.

"So, I'm just saying, pick a weekend. I'll fly you to Portland. Keep the love alive," Tony said, as Coulson seemed to smile before trying to get Tony's attention back on us as he separated from him.

"Means the portal wont collapse on itself, like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D," Tony explained, as he walked over past Thor. "No hard feelings Point Break, you got a mean swing," Tony stated, patting Thor's arm, the reference was lost on the Asgardian. "Also it means, he can keep the portal open for as long as he wants," he added, as he walked past Agent Hill and to the control modules that Fury usually manned, he stopped for a moment before turning to some of the other agents on deck.

"Uh, raise the mizzenmast, jib the topsails," he said as several agents stopped what they were doing and turned to him in confusion, and he pointed at one man in particular. "That man is playing Gallaga! Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did,"

Everyone and myself included was confused by his behavior, but Natasha rolled her eyes slightly at the billionaire's antics.

Tony then looked back at one of the screens, and covered one of his eyes, "How does Fury even see these?" he asked turning around, Agent Hill was staring at him blankly with her arms crossed.

"He turns," she said dryly.

"Sounds exhausting" Tony commented, as he interacted with the module.

"The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source," Tony said moving across the station.

"A high energy density, something to kick start the cube," he said, as he discreetly placed a small device on the module, however, I watched with sharp eyes as Tony placed the small device on the control panel. I could tell he was using that to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D. files.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill asked with her arms crossed.

"Last night," Tony replied proudly. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers," he said turning to the rest of us. "Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked, cutting Tony off bringing the attention back to the situation.

Bruce seemed to be contemplating Tony's words when he spoke up, "He'd have to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," Bruce explained.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect," Tony supplied as he walked across the room.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor in the planet," Bruce said, as Tony made his way over to him.

"Finally," Tony stated motioning towards Bruce. "Someone who speaks English,"

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked, even more confused than before.

I smiled sympathetically at him, "Don't worry, Steve. I have no idea what they're going on about either," I replied.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner," Tony said as they shook hands.

"Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled," he said enthusiastically before continuing. "Oh, and I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster,"

"Thanks," Bruce said, looking down uncomfortably.

"Really, Stark?" I asked in disbelief.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube," Fury informed entering the room, making it clear he had no intention of letting the Hulk out. "I was hoping you might join him,"

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon," Steve pointed out.

I winced a little at the mention of HYDRA. No matter how many years went by the things they did to me and those kids will forever be seared into my conscious.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys," Fury ordered.

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor asked, genuinely confused by the Wizard of Oz reference.

"I do!" Steve blurted, causing us all to turn to him with mixed expressions ranging from annoyed to humored as he blushed slightly and tried to explain himself. "I- I understood that reference,"

I smiled at his outburst while Tony rolled his eyes dramatically in Steve's direction before turning to Bruce.

"Shall we play, doctor?" Tony asked.

Bruce held his arm out towards the hallway that led to the lab, walking in front of Tony to lead him to their workplace, "This way, sir," Bruce said.

The two scientists leaving the room seemed to signal the end of the conversation, and everyone moved to either return to their earlier activities or find some way to entertain themselves until they could be useful again.

"Amara, if you'd like, I can give you a tour of the Hellicarrier until you're for anything?" Coulson offered.

I looked at him then nodded, "Thank you, I appreciate it,"

Coulson and I began to walk off into the corridors.

"Levels 9-13 are living quarters," Coulson explained, as we headed down several flights of steps. "Leisure areas, Gyms and fitness and the like are all on Level 8." I nodded, feeling relieved. I really needed to clean myself up.

As we descended further into the ship, the topics of conversation shifted onto S.H.I.E.L.D., the team, and Coulson himself. Coulson was apparently something like the -it of S.H.I.E.L.D.; any mission that Fury regarded as particularly sensitive was often entrusted to the agent. That was probably with good reason, he seemed a reliable sort, and remarkably open for a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative. He also seemed to be something of an agony aunt for the Avengers.

In time, he led me down a darkened corridor. We stopped outside a wooden door that stood slightly ajar.

"Welcome to your humble abode," he said, pushing open the door to reveal a spartan room with a single bed, a bedside table and a couple of bare wardrobes. The only concession to comfort was the small en suite, "Rest up. You'll be woken upon any developments,"

"Thanks Phil," I said distractedly, I could feel my eyelids growing heavier by the minute.

The door closed behind Coulson with a snap, and his footsteps receding down the corridor. I sat down heavily on the bed, the silence only broken with the faint humming of machinery in the decks below. There was a pile of clothes beside me on the bedside table. I picked through it; it was some kind of combat uniform, made of tough black material. No doubt they knew my size perfectly.

After a steaming shower to work out all the kinks of the past twenty-four hours, I wilted into the mattress, far too tired to process the thoughts whizzing through my brain and only able to comprehend the bed I was finally sleeping in. I closed my eyes and was asleep in a second.

* * *

 _ **AN: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**_


	9. Interrogation

_**AN:Here's another chapter!**_

* * *

 _I pulled the gun swiftly from my holster, my hand holding the handle in a firm grip._

 _"Please don't kill me! I swear I've done nothing wrong! I beg, don't shoot me! Please!" the man begged, his body shaking not from the cold, but from fear._

 _I stood there, feet planted firmly in the snow and my face void of any emotion, my eyes trained on my target. A loud explosion shattering the still air, deafening in its thunderous release. The man fell back with a jolt, a bullet wedged in his forehead. Red blood oozed over his face, staining the snow beneath a deep scarlet. It was nothing I hadn't done before, killing came natural to me now._

 _My earpiece screeched and static pained my ear, on instinct my hand rose to press it, "Target has been terminated, sir," I stated in a monotone voice._

 _The words had left my mouth countless times before._

 _~~~x~~~_

 _"Mission report," Dr. Heiner stood with his hands clasped behind his back._

 _"Target was reached with 27 causalities. I brought him out and shot him," I replied._

 _"Are you certain you killed the man?" Dr. Heiner asked.  
_

 _"Yes. I shot a bullet in his head. No chances of survival," I answered coldly.  
_

 _"Tell me, Amara, does a bullet to the head mean death?" Dr. Heiner questioned.  
_

 _"You tell me, you're a doctor," I replied coolly, which earned me a hard backhand to the face._

 _I fell to the floor, stars going a glow in my vision. I could taste the copper in my mouth and I knew I was bleeding. Heiner must have split my lip with his backhand. I felt a trickle a blood go down my chin._

 _I slowly got to my feet and hesitated, "I made certain that he was dead. The bullet came out through the back of his forehead, sir," I said, finally responding.  
_

 _Dr. Heiner licked his lips, adjusting his glasses, "Very well,"_

 _~~~x~~~~_

 _"Amara. Amara,"_

 _My body shivered, the voice called my name as if he were looking for his pet. The same voice laughed eerily. Even though I couldn't see myself, I felt something claw at me, and I felt like hundreds of hands were grabbing me from behind, pulling and clawing and dragging me away. My voice was caught in my throat from fear and my heart screamed desperately._

 _"AMARA!" The voice bellowed, demanding and dangerous. "SERENITY!" The voice repeated. It wasn't just one person anymore, it seemed like thousands. The two names were repeated endlessly in the black void, and soon images of blood and dead bodies raced through my mind. I was drowning in the horror of it all.  
_

 _"GET BACK HERE!"_

I jolted awake with sudden force, gasping for air. I stared straight ahead of me eyes wide with fear. The palms of hands were moist and my forehead was damp with sweat. A shiver ran down my spine and I placed a hand over my racing heart to make sure it wouldn't burst out of my chest. I glanced around the unfamiliar surroundings wildly before I relaxed seeing the S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol on one of the walls. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder and without thinking reached for the knife hidden underneath my pillow.

I pushed the person against the wall, the sharp end of the blade stopped inches from a man's throat, causing the man to flinch.

"Whoa, Amara. It's me, Steve," Steve said calmly.

"Jesus, Steve!" I sighed, lowering my knife and placing it on the night stand. "Why would you sneak up, on a trained assassin?" I questioned. "Don't you know how to knock first?"

Steve cleared his throat, "Sorry," he said. "Um, you got a minute?" he asked.

"Yeah, what do you need Steve?" I answered sighing again.

"Would you like to accompany me to the lab?" Steve asked politely.

"Sure, just let me get my bearings," I replied, and Steve nodded leaving the room.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed again as I walked into the bathroom. I turned on the sink faucet and cupped my hands splashed cold water over my face and turned the faucet off. I looked at myself in the mirror, my brown eyes were staring back at me, the eyes of a killer. The nightmares had tainted my mind were a constant reminder on what I had gone through and what I done being in HYDRA.

The one thing about becoming stronger is that first you have to be broken.

I dried my face and picked up a comb, my black hair was messy with bed head. I ran the comb through my hair until it's back to its normal straight, flowing state that danced across my shoulders. I slipped on my uniform and walked out of my room into the corridor, closing the door after me. Steve was leaning against the wall with an unreadable expression

"Ready when you are," I stated, looking at Steve breaking him out of his trance.

Steve nodded and the two of us began walking down the hall to the lab, as we were walking silence flowed between us, but then I looked up at Steve, giving him a questioning look.

"Steve, what is going on your emotions are everywhere right now," I said, as we walked up a flight of stairs.

"It's nothing," Steve lied.

I scoffed, "You do know that I am human lie detector right?" I asked smirking.

"Right, forgot about that," Steve replied chuckling.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked again.

"It's just that, you look like someone from the past, that I knew," Steve explained.

"Really? So, I guess that's why your smile faltered slightly when you first saw me," I guessed.

"Wow, you noticed that?" Steve asked shocked.

"I notice everything," I answered coolly. "What was her name?" I asked curiously.

"Michele Baker. If I had a picture of her and placed it beside I would think you two are twins," Steve sighed, it seemed as if was reminiscing.

"You two were close?" I questioned.

"One of the first friends I made in boot camp. She was amazing to be around, whenever you were with her your whole mood could change," Steve explained with a small smile.

I tilted my head slightly at what Steve said and raised an eyebrow. That's definitely something to look into later. As we neared the lab I looked into the white pristine room, Loki's scepter laid on one of the lab tables glowing a deep blue color. We walked in and I heard an electric sound, behind a table where Tony and Bruce were. Tony had zapped Bruce with a pen-looking device.

"Hey!" Steve exclaimed as we walked further inside. "Are you nuts?" Steve asked, frowning at Tony.

"Jury's out," Tony quipped, not even taking his eyes off of Bruce. Bruce smiled slightly as he tried to focus on his work. "You really _have_ got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bingo drums, huge bag of weed?" Tony questioned.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked incredulously.

"Funny things are," Tony retorted.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny," Steve said seriously.

"No offense, Doctor," he added quickly to Bruce.

"No, it...it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things," Bruce said looking over at the prod.

I looked between the three of them, I wasn't surprised that Tony had done something like that, but Bruce didn't seem to take much offense, I did worry though if the Hulk did come out on-board, I was sure that the agents would only react in a way that made him angrier, and by doing so he would lash out at them.

"You're tiptoeing big man," Tony said pointing to Bruce. "You need to strut," Tony said, leading by example as he walked to the other side of the table.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Stark," I interjected annoyed with the man's attitude.

"You think I'm not?" Tony replied, picking up a small bag of dried blueberries. "Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables," Tony stated firing out questions, lacing the curiosity in our minds.

Steve looked at him in confusion, "You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked.

"He's a spy Cap, he's _the_ spy. His secrets have secrets," Tony explained. "I think Amara knows something," Tony accused, and both men looked at me.

I scoffed and crossed my arms, "That's a bold assumption, Stark. That is complete bullshit and you know that," I argued.

"Well, aren't you S.H.I.E.L.D. agent now? Your trained you to lie," Tony pointed out.

I laughed a little, "Two things, I'm not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Secondly, do you really think me, an ex-HYDRA agent is trusted around here?" I asked incredulously. "You're a genius, right? Do the math,"

"You make a great point," Tony conceded. "But, its bugging him too, isn't it?" Tony said, pointing to Bruce and the three of us looked at Bruce.

"Uh, I just wanna finish my work here and..." Bruce began awkwardly, trying to avoid being pulled into the conversation.

"Doctor?" Steve asked.

Bruce looked at us for a moment before taking of his glasses, "'A warm light for all mankind'. Loki's jab at Fury about the cube," Bruce began.

"I heard it," Steve said.

"We all did," I added.

"Well I think that was meant for you," Bruce pointed towards Tony. Even if Barton hadn't told Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news,"

"You mean Stark Tower? That big ugly..." Tony gave Steve a dirty look. "Building in New York,"

"It's powered by an Arc reactor," Bruce continued. "That building will run itself, for what? A year?"

"That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy," Tony explained.

"Well then why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. bring him in on the Tesseract project?" Bruce asked. "I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer has finished breaking into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure files," Tony said casually, while eating a handful of blueberries

"I'm sorry did you just say-" Steve said looked taken aback.

"Stark, I saw you place that small device underneath Fury's screens on the bridge, but I really don't think that's good idea. You need to stop digging, you don't know what kind of things you are going to get into Stark," I warned.

Tony raised an eyebrow at me and asked, "And you do?"

Everyone stared at me and Steve crossed his arms, and looked down at me, "Why are you so concerned about this Amara?" Steve questioned me suspiciously.

I hope to god that Fury got my records deleted, they will find everything out. Yes, everyone knows that I'm ex-HYDRA, but not the full extent of me being assassin, an experiment, a weapon; which of all the following will be frowned upon by the whole team. I had to think of something quick.

I breathed out, "All I'm saying is that you are hacking into confidential files. They aren't meant for your eyes to see," I glared at him

"Listen, Amara," Tony started. "S.H.I.E.L.D. is planning something big. The evidence is right in front of you. All the signs point to it. You can't tell me you trust S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I don't, but that still isn't a very good reason to-" I started.

Tony cut in, "JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, we'll know every single dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D. has to hide," He held out his bag in front of Steve. "Blueberry?"

Steve scoffed, "Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around," his voice unamused about the whole situation.

I slightly chuckled, Steve had a point. Tony was confused about why Fury hadn't called him in right away for many things, but I could see why right now and I barely knew Tony. Whenever Tony is around he always thought he knew better than everyone, and always tried to have his way done instead of others. He always had a sarcastic remark to make because he thinks he knows best. And if others disagreed then they were wrong. Tony was self-centered, and rarely cared about anyone else but himself. And he always likes to meddle where he didn't belong.

"An intelligence agency that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome," Tony stated, as if that answered all the questions.

"I think Loki means to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them," Steve said glancing at all of us.

Tony grinned, "Following's not really my style," He stated.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Of the people in this room, which one is: A, wearing a spangly outfit; and B, not of use?" Tony asked, delivering two blows to the Captain, and then his gaze turned to me.

I lifted an eyebrow daring him to say something, but Bruce spoke up, "Rogers, tell me none of this smells a little funky,"

Steve paused for a second then looked to me with a pointed gaze, "Amara?"

I sighed and looked at him, "Every organization has secrets Cap. I would know,"

"Just find the cube," With that Steve stormed out of the lab.

I felt sympathetic towards Steve, he's so used to receiving orders, he doesn't quite get that this world needs people who don't just follow orders blindly. It's a nice way of thinking, an old-fashioned way of thinking, but in reality, the people giving orders don't always have the best of intentions. I stood there watching him leave. Steve suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway, and walked off in the other direction. That was strange of him. He must be up to something.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about?" Tony muttered bitterly to us, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I looked around the room, and spotted a white stool at the back of the table. I grabbed it, and dragged it over where Bruce's table was, and sat down.

"Wondering if they shouldn't left him on ice," Tony said, as Bruce walked across the room to adjust some of the levels on a monitor.

"The guy's not wrong about Loki, he does have the jump on us," Bruce said as he looked at the monitor.

"Miss Sinclair," I heard from my communicator, I reached up and pressed it.

"Director Fury?" I asked quietly.

"I need your assistance. Meet me outside Loki's cell," Fury ordered.

"Got it. See you there," I said, ending the call.

I stood up and listened in to the last of Tony and Bruce's conversation.

"So you're saying that the other guy saved my life? That's nice. That's a nice sentiment," Bruce said nodding. "Saved it for...what?"

I noticed that whenever Bruce talked about the Hulk, he detached himself from it, even though it was the part that made him special.

"I guess we'll find out," Tony answered.

"You may not enjoy that," Bruce remarked, a touch darkly.

"But you just might," I spoke up, as I went to exit the room.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Tony asked. "I still wanna know how you can teleport, that wasn't in your file,"

"My services are needed elsewhere, plus you said it yourself, I'm not of any use of in here," I answered, as the doors opened. "And its called empathic teleporation, if you're wondering," I called over my shoulder.

I made my way towards the door where Loki was being held in and I spotted Fury waiting for me a ways down from Loki's cell.

"You called?" I asked.

"I want you to pluck Loki's brain without him knowing what you're doing," Fury told me.

I blinked and my eyes widened, "I'm sorry. You want _me_ to pluck Loki's brain? I mean nothing would make me happier than to wipe that smug look off his face, but wouldn't it be better to ask Natasha?"

"I need you to do it because Loki doesn't know you that well. You're not famous in S.H.I.E.L.D. or in society. He might open up to you easier, and we need as much leverage over him as we can get. Will you do it?" Fury asked.

"Yes, I'll do it. It's not like I really have choice of saying no," I answered, as I walked away from Fury.

When I arrived to his chamber I found him pacing as if he was waiting for something or someone and I descended down the stairs

He suddenly stopped, "There's not many people who can sneak upon me, love," Loki said quietly, as he turned to face me.

I wore a stoic expression, "Well, you and I both know I'm not most people. But you knew I'd come," I said just as quietly, walking closer to him.

"Of course," He admitted. "You can't resist me. The power I have. The power I could share with you," He walked closer to the glass. "You and I, love, are very similar."

I let out a dry chuckle, "Oh, we are nothing alike," I countered.

"Is that so?" He asked smirking. "You can control anyone, and make them do as you like. You are above them,"

"So, I've been told by various people, but I never see it that way. I don't do that anymore," I answered calmly. "I'm not here to have this conversation Loki. I'm here to know what you've done to Agent Barton,"

I asked this because I knew Loki would see it as my 'weakness'. Something he could use to toy with me. But, I also actually wanted to know what Loki had done with Agent Barton.

"Oh, dear, you will realize it sooner or later," He said disdainfully. "I have to say, I'm surprised," he said. "I would've thought Agent Romanoff would be the one to ask," I tilted my head, urging him to tell me what I wanted. He sighed, but soon replaced his resting face with his signature ear to ear grin. "I'd say, I've expanded his mind,"

"Others would disagree with that," I countered, I sighed and walked towards him. "Then tell me this. Once you've won, once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?" I questioned, I folding my arms in front of my chest.

"Is this love, dear?" Loki asked curiously grinning.

"Love is for children, I owe him a debt," I lied.

Loki walked backwards and sat down on his bench as he spoke, "Tell me,"

I breathed out and figured in my head how to word this without revealing too much. There's no telling how much Loki already knew, but I didn't need to tell him anymore.

"Before the Avengers, I... um. Well, I was a HYDRA agent and I have a very specific skill set as you know and I didn't care who I used it for, or on. So, when I left the organization I didn't know what to do I made many enemies so I ran. I ran and I hid and that's when Clint Barton showed up after certain events and he...well he helped me, he kept me safe," I explained.

"And what are you willing to do, if I vow to spare him?" Loki wondered aloud.

"I'm not letting you out," I retorted, acting like I didn't noticed his suggestion.

"No, but I like this," He admitted grinning. "Your world is in the balance and you bargain for one man,"

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that," I said coldly, and Loki only stared. "It's really not that complicated, Agent Barton is a friend, I would like to be even with the world again, I've done some horrible things and saving an innocent could help reversing that,"

"I know," he said laughing. "You've done a lot of horrible things," he stated grinning. "Can you?" Loki said quickly than paused. "Can you reverse all the horrific things you've done?" Loki continued.

"The HYDRA strike team you led, Berlin, the abandoned factory?" He asked me knowingly and I made a shocked and uneasy look come across my face as he spoke. It really wasn't all that hard.

"Stop it," I demanded, making tears well up in my eyes. "You have no right to talk about this,"

"Barton told me everything. You killed your own team in a cold blood without hesitation after you were ordered to, just to test your attachment to people. How much blood is on your hands? How many women, children, and men have you murdered? You think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change how the world will come to look at you. This is the basest sentimentality, this is a child at prayer. Pathetic!" He yelled at me. "You lie and kill in a service of liars and killers," He told me now in a calm tone. "You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you. And they will never go away,"

Loki slammed his fist on the glass making me flinch, as I placed a fearful expression on my face.

"I won't touch Barton," He said finally. "No, not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he will wake just long enough to see his good work and when he screams, I'll split his skull," Loki growled. "This is my bargain, you mewling quim,"

I let my head fall as the tears came streaming out and turned my back on him, although I didn't exactly have to act upset. That hurt, no matter how much acting I was doing.

"You're a monster," my voice quivered. I got myself under control in that time, back to acting out my fear.

Loki laughed darkly, "Oh no. You brought the monster," he said, stepping back.

I looked up immediately, the the tears vanishing from my face, "So, Banner? That's your play," I turned to Loki, now curious instead of frightened.

"What?" Loki asked, generally confused on how I could switch my emotions so fast in this situation.

Without answering I began walking off, speaking into my com-link, "Loki means to unleash the Hulk, keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way," I ordered. "Send Thor as well," I added then turned back to Loki. "Thank you, for your cooperation," I smirked at him and left.

* * *

 _ **AN: It's about to go down!**_


	10. An Explosive Chemical Mixture

_**AN: And I'm back with another chapter.**_

* * *

I needed to get back to the laboratory as soon as possible. I was striding through the corridors of the Helicarrier, ignoring the looks of some of the agents' faces as I walked past. I rounded the corner and saw Steve storm into the room. I sped up to reach the door before it closed and slid in. I noticed Fury, Steve, Bruce, and Tony were already here.

"I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying?" Tony asked, sliding the computer over towards Fury, and showing him specs of weapons that S.H.I.E.L.D. were planning on using with the Tesseract as I entered.

Tony then opened up another file. My file to be exact and my blood ran cold and I felt as if I couldn't breathe, Fury promised those would be destroyed and yet there they are.

"When were you planning on telling us that Amara wasn't just your typical HYDRA agent?" Tony started, and everyone's eyes fell on me. "No, she wasn't your _ordinary_ agent. She was the prodigy assassin and interrogator in HYDRA, better known as Project S.E.R.E.N.I.T.Y. or as some people like to call her Specter. I guess know I why you didn't want S.H.I.E.L.D. files hacked," Tony finished.

It took everything in my body not to lung at Tony and I balled my fists up, "How could you?!" I hissed, and Tony just shrugged. "And you!" I exclaimed, pointing at Fury. "You promised everything you had on me would be gone,"

"If she is a threat sir would we not be informed?" Steve commented.

"Wow, really Rogers?" I scoffed in disbelief.

Fury started rambling, and tried to explain, but I completely ignored it.

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit," Steve glared at him, still simmering.

Suddenly Natasha, and Thor came in, "Did you know about this?" Bruce asked her, pointing towards the weapon.

I ran a hand through my hair and calmed myself down, remembering the true purpose of why I was here.

I spoke up, "You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?"

Bruce laughed and I could feel he was a bit irritated, "I was in Calcutta," He reminded me. "I was pretty well removed,"

"Loki is manipulating you," I warned, trying to calm him down as I felt he was becoming more irritated.

"And you've been doing what exactly?" He retorted back.

Well, there goes that trust we barely built.

"She never did anything like that to you," Steve defended me, which surprised me seeing not five minutes ago I was a threat.

"And how do you know that?" Tony joined the argument. "Did she tell you?"

"Yes. Despite what was revealed I still trust her," He answered. "Maybe you should too,"

"Or you shouldn't either," Tony suggested.

"Stark, I swear to god if we weren't on the same team I would kill you," I threatened.

"That hasn't stopped you before has it?" Tony retorted. "For all we know, she's using her powers to make us like her and trust her and Capsicle can't tell,"

"I don't have to manipulate any of you like that to make you like me," I argued.

"Stark, Sinclair arrange your personal problems elsewhere," Fury warned us, but we were still glaring daggers at each other.

"As the matter of fact, I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tessaract to build weapons of mass destruction," Bruce asked rightfully.

The room fell eerily silent for the moment.

All eyes were on Director Fury until he suddenly pointed toward Thor, "Because of him," Fury answered.

Thor furrowed his eyebrows and pointed towards his own chest, "Me?" Thor asked stunned.

We all glanced at Thor questionably.

"Last year Earth has a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only we are not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned," Fury explained.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor argued, as calmly as he could.

"That's not what Loki wants," I interjected, glancing at Thor.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched," He made a point to look at me. "They can't be controlled,"

I jerked my head at his comment and looked at Fury and scoffing, "What do you mean I can't be controlled?" I spat. "I knew it, S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA are just the same. This was never about second chances was it Fury? You just wanted me on a leash to make sure I could be _controlled_ at your will!" I stated angrily.

Steve interrupted whatever Fury was about to say, "Can't be controlled like you controlled the cube?" He asked, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies," Thor explained. "It is a signal to all realms that Earth is ready for a higher form of war," Thor bellowed.

Everyone looked at him stunned.

"A higher form?" Steve questioned, with a worried expression.

Fury didn't let Thor answer, "You forced our hand," Fury commented. "We had to come up with something,"

"A nuclear deterrent," Tony scoffed. "Because that always calms everything right down," Tony noted.

"Humans," I growled. "What do you do when you fear something. Get to know it? No. You find a way to destroy it,"

"Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark?" Fury shot back. Then looked at me. "And don't you talk to me of destruction. I've seen what you people can do,"

I felt my anger like a red hot iron and I took a deep breath and retreated into my mind to calm my anger. The last thing we need is my powers influencing this already heated argument.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep-" Steve started to mutter.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" The billionaire questioned defensively.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve returned scathingly.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor grumbled.

"Excuse me!" Fury turned to Thor. "Did we come to your planet and blow things up?"

"Did you always give your champions such distrust?" Thor questioned.

"Are you all really that naive?" Natasha took to the floor. "S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors all potential threats,"

"Captain America is on a threat watch?" Bruce asked in disbelief, glancing at Natasha.

Natasha turned to face him, "We all are," she said.

"You're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?" Tony asked mockingly to Steve.

"I swear to God, Stark, one more crack-" Steve threatened.

"Threatening! I feel threatened!" Tony called loudly as the group continued to argue.

"Will you two cut it out already?" I asked.

I closed my eyes as I was assaulted with the anger circulating the room and I gasped and gripped my head.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos," I heard Thor's voice over Tony and Steve fighting.

"That's his M.O. isn't it?" Bruce asked. "I mean, what are we? A team?" He asked. "No, no we are chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb,"

"You need to step away," I called to him, still nursing my head.

Tony slung his arm around Steve's shoulders, not in a friendly manner, "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?"

Steve shoved his arm off of him, "You know damn well why! Back off!"

Tony squared up to Steve, trying to intimidate the captain, "Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me,"

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Steve taunted.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," Tony responded quickly.

Steve smiled sarcastically, "I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for, is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you,"

"Actually..." Tony thinned his mouth into a straight line. "I think I would just cut the wire," he said motioning with two fingers a scissor cutting motion.

"Always a way out," Steve smiled with disgust. "You know you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero,"

Steve's words snap something side of Tony and he glared at Steve,"A hero? Like you?" Tony asked sarcastically. "You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle,"

"That's enough, Stark," I warned him, pushing my way between them.

I placed my hand on Tony's chest, shoving him back as I used my other hand to push Steve away.

"And _you_ ," Tony spat glaring at me. "You're not even meant to _exist_!"

"And you're absolutely right Tony, I shouldn't, but I do! I didn't exactly volunteer to be kidnapped by HYDRA at the age of five and then be experimented on. I would've been just fine just being an empath, and living a semi-normal life," I explained. "But here we are, Stark, face to face with HYDRA's best assassin and _interrogator_ ," I finished.

"You mean torturer," Tony corrected snidely.

"You know what Stark, sometimes asking nicely simply didn't get the job done!" I snapped, glaring at him.

I sighed as I could feel a migraine coming on, "Look, everyone needs to calm down. This is what Loki wants. Loki is playing you all," I reasoned calmly.

"And what, you're suddenly above that?" Tony asked sarcastically. "You think you're better than us?"

"Don't put words in my mouth," I replied defensively, pointing my finger at him angrily.

"Come on Stark, you know that's not what she meant," Steve chimed in.

"Oh, how sweet. You guys are already defending each other!" Tony clapped his hands together faking amusement.

"Put on a suit," Steve challenged smirking. "Let's go a few rounds,"

"You're not helping!" I exclaimed, narrowing my eyes at Steve.

Steve clenched his teeth, but looked away as Tony also finally backed off a little.

Thor let out a hearty chuckle, "You people are so petty, and tiny," Thor commented.

"Yeah," Bruce said dryly. "This is a team,"

I started massaging my temples and briefly closed my eyes, "If I didn't have my morals, I would use my powers on all of you," I commented frustratedly.

"You ever think that's the reason why people are uncomfortable and wary in your presence?" Tony questioned. "You may not be able to manipulate our minds, but you can read our hearts and manipulate our emotions. And to be honest, I don't know which one is worse," Tony finished.

I wasn't surprised by his admission, I knew it would come eventually.

"I guess now's a not good time for me to tell you, that people can hide what they think, but rarely can they hide what they feel. So, I guess reading emotions is worse," I remarked.

"Agent Romanoff, would you please escort Dr. Banner to his-" Fury turned to Natasha, but Bruce cut him off.

"Where?" You rented my room," Bruce said, pointing out the door.

Fury sighed, "That was just in case you-"

"In case you needed to kill me," Bruce finished coldly. "You can't! I _tried_!"

The entire atmosphere in the room took a sudden drop from heating anger to chilling realization at Bruce's words. My heart sank, I looked over at Tony and Steve to see both of them everyone looking to Bruce. Steve's face says he has had friends who tried before and Tony's says that he has tried before. I looked back to Bruce and he glanced at me, but quickly looked away.

"Bruce?" I whispered, horrified at the revelation.

"I got low," Bruce said quietly. "I didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the Other Guy spit it out. So, I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good till you dragged me back into this freak show," he glared at Natasha, she shifted uneasily on her feet, staring back at him.

I reflexively flinched at the word "freak", a wash of emotions running through me.

Bruce progressively got more and more upset, looking at Natasha, "And put everyone at risk. You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

Fury's and Natasha's hands lingered toward their side-arms, watching Bruce warily as he picked up the scepter, though I'm positive that he hadn't even realized he did.

"Dr. Banner," Steve warned. "Put down the scepter,"

Bruce looked down stunned to see that he was in fact holding the scepter, his knuckles white from holding it so tightly. The computer, next to him, started beeping.

"Got it," Tony said.

Bruce slowly and cautiously placed the scepter back down and went towards the computer, checking on it.

"Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all,"

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor asked hopefully.

"I can get there faster," Tony stated immediately.

"Look, all of us-" Steve started to say.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard," Thor boomed. "No human is a match for it,"

Tony just shrugged, starting to leave the room anyway, but Steve had had enough and grabbed Tony's arm,

"You're not going alone!" Steve snapped, and Tony wrenched his arm away,

"You gonna stop me?" Tony growled.

"Put on a suit, let's find out!" Steve challenged.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man," Tony said, getting into his face.

I focused my energy on ignoring the bickering that was going on around you. Something wasn't right. My concern was confirmed when Bruce began staring at the monitor, eyes widening and panic rising.

"Oh my God!" Bruce murmured, before it happened.

 _Boom._

* * *

 _ **AN: Welp, hell is about to be unleashed. Hoped you like it!**_


	11. Chaos

My ears were ringing as I blinked several times. I realized that I had had been flung over one of the desk from the explosion. I grabbed the desk and pulled myself to my feet. I saw Steve and Tony racing out of the room. Fury was talking into his earpiece, ordering people around and Thor was already gone. Natasha and Bruce had got the worst of hit, having been flung out of the window to the lab. My vision started to blur with red, I wiped my face to find blood dripping from my forehead.

A wave of vertigo hit me and I wasn't sure from the explosion or the maelstrom emotions that I was feeling. I had so many emotions rushing through my me; some panicked, some calm, some in pain, and some...well, some were almost gone.

Suddenly, I heard Natasha's faint whisper, _"I'm stuck down in the lower equipment room. Possibly a bruised or fractured leg. Banner is here, but he's about to lose it. Sinclair, you need to get down here and calm him down before he destroys the entire ship,"_

I mentally groaned, "Shit," I muttered.

I placed a hand to my earpiece, _"Slight problem, Romanoff. My head took a nasty hit. I don't know how much use I would be, look I could teleport down there and get you, but then Bruce will tear this helicarrier apart_ ," I explained, pacing around the room and realizing I was alone now. _"I hope you're fast runner,"_ I added, suddenly I felt his anger surge like a knife and I gasped, clutching my chest.

 _"Did you seriously just say that?"_ Natasha asked incredulously.

 _"Sinclair, on the bridge with me!"_ Fury ordered, before I could respond to Natasha.

I place my finger back on my earpiece, _"On it,"_ I replied.

I ran out of the destroyed lab and into the corridor where I was surrounded by utter pandemonium. I sprinted up flights of stairs and hopped over bodies in my way. I stopped dead in my tracks at the sound of a guttural roar blasting through the entire helicarrier, and felt my blood run cold. A spike in anger told me that the Hulk, had been unleashed somewhere. I could also feel fear, most likely from Natasha.

 _"One minute out, Fury,"_ I reported, turning a corner.

I stopped short at the sight of five men in black uniforms coming from the opposite direction. They had S.H.I.E.L.D. emblems on their shoulders. _Rogue soldiers._ As one opened a grenade, I sprinted towards the bridge.

"Grenade!" I yelled, as I jumped away from the exploding grenade.

Debris flew everywhere and I hissed in pain as exploding plastic and metal cut my shoulders. I rolled over and watched as Fury single-handedly take out three of the invading soldiers. Catching a glimpse of another soldier in the doorway, I grabbed a gun that was on the floor. Two gunshots went off at the same time. Fury looked first at me and then back at Hill, who had her handgun out, and nodded. We had both just saved his life.

"Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart," Hill reported, shouting over the chaos in the bridge.

"Get his attention!" Fury yelled, firing at the doorway where more rogue soldiers stood.

The bridge was in total chaos. I coughed as smoke blew in my direction when suddenly an arrow hit the rail next to me. I snapped my head up and caught a glimpse of Clint up in the rafters. Without hesitating, I aimed and shot my gun at Clint. He dodged the bullet and aimed an arrow at me. I rolled away towards the monitors, hoping I was moving fast enough so Clint wouldn't be able to hit me.

I don't think I was his true his target because he shot his next arrow at the computer system. The fight stopped suddenly as the computers went crazy and then shut completely down. I looked around surprised as Fury glanced at the dark computer screens and then up at the Clint's perch. He aimed his gun at Clint, but missed and Clint turned around disappeared.

 _"It's Barton, he took our systems,"_ Fury said into the comm system. _"He's headed for the detention lab. Does anybody copy?"_

I was on my feet and running in the direction of the detention lab, _"This is Sinclair, I copy,"_

Soon I was soundlessly walking behind Clint. He quickly turned, drawing an arrow from his quiver, and prepared to shoot me. Bringing one of my batons up, I blocked the shot and hit the bow off center.

"Hey, remember me? Wanna go for a second round?" I quipped.

Clint stumbled a bit, but gathered his footing, swiping at me with the metal bow tip. I leaned back and kicked my foot up, knocking the bow out of his hand. I quickly grabbed my other baton and connected them together making it into a bo staff, I swung it at Clint who jumped back, blocking the weapon with his arm guards. I tossed my weapon away and attacked Clint with my fists, jabbing and punching, trying to score a hit that would weaken him just enough for me to capture Clint.

The two of us went back and forth neither us managing to get the upper hand. Clint pulled a knife out from his boot and swung at me and bent backwards into a backhand spring kick that landed on Clint's chin sending him stumbling backwards. I charged forward and landed a spinning hook kick against Clint's face and he fell back. Between gravity and the force from my kick, Clint turned to grab on to something to steady his fall, but missed. He hit his head on the metal railing. The entire catwalk echoed with the sound and he slumped to the ground.

 _"This is Sinclair. Agent Barton has been neutralized,"_ I reported into my earpiece. _"Taking him to the med wing to recover from cognitive control. Does anyone copy?"_

 _"Copy that, Sinclair,"_ Hill said.

 _"Agent Coulson is down,"_ Fury stated.

My breath stopped short as I signaled to S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers to take Clint to the med wing.

 _"Medic team is on its way,"_ Hill said.

 _"They're here,"_ Fury replied. My eyes pricked with unshed tears. _"They called it,"_ I closed my eyes and silent tears rolled down my face.

Coulson was gone. The first person to make me feel welcomed was gone. _"Sinclair, attend to Agent Barton and debrief him when he comes to,"_

 _"Yes sir,_ " I sighed.

I wiped my face clean of tears with my sleeve and picked up my bo staff and I began to walk quickly in the same direction that they took Clint.

As I stepped into the med wing I glanced at Clint before turning around and looked around and opened a cabinet for pain relievers for my head. I turned at the sound of a groan and watched as Clint shifted on the bed. A bump already began to form on his head and I grabbed a freeze pouch to put on it. As I reached over him, an arm reached up quickly and grabbed my wrist.

"Who are you?" He spoke gruffly, but his grip weakened and his hand fell from me as his eyes closed again. "What did you do to me?"

"Well, you attacked me," I glanced to the ceiling in thought. "I concussed you," I explained simply.

His eyes snapped open, "Where am I?"

"On one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarriers," I placed the freeze pouch on his head and his eyes twitched. "The force from the blow seems to have...knocked you back to your senses,"

"Interesting," he mumbled. "And—who are you?"

"Surprised you don't remember me, I kicked your ass last year," I stood up to pour myself some water. "Its Amara—"

"Sinclair," I turned as he finished my name. He raised an eyebrow. "I remember you,"

I smirked and spread my arms, "What can I say? I'm that good. I knocked you out twice didn't I?"

Clint scoffed, "First time doesn't count, you used a cheap trick—"

"Oh _please_ ," I whipped around still smirking. "I didn't need my powers to put you on your back," I replied, and he let out a soft chuckle.

Suddenly the door slid open and Natasha entered the room, her expression grim.

"How is he?" Natasha asked.

I nodded, "He'll live," I answered. "I'll leave you two alone. Where are the others?" I asked, as I made my way out of the room.

"Dr. Banner and Thor are no longer with us—"

"What?" I asked confused.

"They're not on the craft, they were _forcibly removed_ according to Fury. And Loki has escaped,"

I groaned and put a hand to my head, "Where's Stark and Rogers?" I asked.

"The detainment room," Natasha answered, and I nodded before leaving.

* * *

 _ **AN: Keep the love coming!**_


	12. Loki's Next Move

The walk through the Helicarrier was quiet, to say the least, I mean there was the occasional murmur of agents speaking to each other, but other than that silence. I finally found Tony and Steve in the room where Loki was being held, the room where Phil was also killed in. Tony was looking down where the cell used to be not saying a word, while Steve leaned against the rail.

I spotted something red in the corner of my eye and went over and squatted to look at the panel realizing it stained with blood, Coulson's blood. I couldn't stop staring at the blood smear on the wall.

"Was he married?" Steve asked breaking the silence. Tony snapped out of his daze, "No. There was a uh...cellist, I think,"

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man," Steve apologized sincerely.

"He was an idiot," Tony admitted rudely.

"Hey!" I snapped frowning, finally speaking up.

"Why? For believing?" Steve asked, wearing a frown of his own.

"For taking on Loki alone," he clarified, shooting me an apologetic look as he walked off the platform.

"He was doing his job," Steve reminded him, as he walked towards Tony.

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have..." Tony trailed off.

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony," Steve stated.

Tony scoffed, walking away slightly, "Right. How did that work for him?"

Steve paused for a second, "Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?"

Tony turned around sharply, "We are not soldiers! I am not marching to Fury's fife!" Tony snarled.

I stood up feeling the tension between the two.

"Neither are we! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done," Steve took a breath. "Now, Loki needs a power source. If we can put together a list-"

"He made it personal," Tony interrupted, staring at the bloodstained wall.

"That's not the point," Steve argued.

"Yes it is," I corrected softly.

"That is the point," Stark started, agreeing with me. "That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart," Steve realized.

"Destroy the team completely. Get us out of the way," I added.

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience," Tony explained.

"Right, I caught his act at Stuttgart," Steve agreed.

"Yeah. That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered-" Tony cut himself off.

I smirked slightly when I realized where Loki was headed, 'Monument built to the skies with his name plastered on it'.

Stark Tower.

"Remind you of someone?" I inquired sarcastically.

"Son of a bitch!" Stark cursed.

* * *

 _ **AN: So, it was a very short chapter, but it was filler chapter. Also, today really sucked, I live close to Charlottesville and today was heartbreaking, honestly.**_


	13. Avengers Assemble

_**AN: Wow, I'm super sorry about the delay in updating chapters. I was supposed to move into my apartment on Monday, but it was too hot and I left but I didn't grab my laptop on the way out.**_

* * *

Standing in my temporary room on the Helicarrier, I strapped on my gun holsters. A plan had been created between, Tony, Steve, and myself on how they were going to beat Loki at his own game. Steve was informing Natasha while both Tony and I suited up in our armor. I twirled two daggers in my hands, placing them in my holsters in my boots.

I joined Steve, Natasha, and Clint walking down the busy hangar. Clint led the way to his favorite jet and we entered the jet, a S.H.I.E.L.D. technician looked up and shook his head.

"You guys aren't authorized to be in he–"

"Son," Steve interrupted the technician. "Just don't,"

The technician stared at us, a look from Natasha sent the young man running. We climbed aboard and I sat down on one of the seats and Steve sat across from me while Natasha and Clint took control of the jet, flying it out of the Helicarrier and into the cloudy, blue sky. Tony had gone ahead to confront Loki, not for negotiations, but to keep him busy for a while. I didn't know how long the distraction would work, after all it was Loki, the God of Mischief, if he couldn't see through a diversion then no one could. However right now it was our best hope.

"Amara," Steve called, snapping out of my daze.

I looked up at him, "What's wrong Steve?" I asked curiously.

"I'm sorry I called you a threat back on the Helicarrier, it was wrong-" Steve started.

"Hey, it's okay," I cut him off. "It was the scepter speaking," I stated. "Hopefully," I added jokingly. "It was bound to come out eventually, plus you should really learn who you're working with," I laughed bitterly.

"Guys..." Natasha called to us.

I got up from my seat and gazed in horror. A blue light tore a hole in the sky above Stark Tower. A vortex appeared at the end of the beam. The darkness of space is a large contrast to the light blue sky. Through the ripped hole in the sky, the Chitauri army spilled out in flying chariots, carrying energy rifles with a bayonet on the end.

"Stark, we're on your three headed northeast,"

 _"What, did you stop for drive-thru?"_ Tony spoke through the line, in his usual sarcastic fashion before he became serious. "Swing up park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you,"

Clint turned the jet to follow Tony's instructions. I looked through the window as Tony banked around his tower. Frowning, my eyes narrowed spotting Thor and Loki battling it out on the outside of the tower. However I set my emotions aside, focusing my attention on the problem at hand. Flying up, Tony put the following Chitauri in view of the Quinjet and Natasha released the guns from underneath us and starts firing at the aliens.

I looked ahead as Natasha and Clint fly the jet up the side of Stark Tower, shooting at every chariot that we come across. Finally we reached the penthouse, seeing Loki and Thor continuing to fight out on the balcony.

"Nat?" Clint called and Natasha nodded.

"See them," Clint banked the jet forward and Natasha began shooting at Loki while Thor was down. Loki aimed an energy blast at the engine from his scepter and the Quinjet's engine went up in a ball of flames causing us to rock from side to side from the impact. Both Steve and I grasp hold of the jet's roof to get ourselves stabilized.

With only one engine working Clint steered one wing of the jet through the many skyscrapers, trying to avoid hitting one as he tried to land us as best he could. I felt the ground slip away from me as we turned, passing a building before crashing down into an empty street, and Clint heaved a sigh of relief. The smoke cleared, and we exited the airship quickly heading into the chaos of the streets as police sirens wailed.

"We gotta get back up there," Steve said firmly, as we all ran in the middle of the street.

People were running around screaming, cars were flipped over, and things were on fire. Suddenly, a sharp pain throbbed within my head and I groaned and put my fingers to my temples.

"I can feel everybody's panic," I stated, before groaning again.

I never witnessed anything as bad as this. We stopped in the middle of the street when a weird groaning noise could be heard. We all looked up in the sky in horror. A metal serpent, fish, worm, or whatever flew out of the portal. We all stood glued to the ground dumbstruck as the thing passed us by.

"How in the hell are we gonna kill that?" I asked in horror, pulling my mask up.

Nobody said a word as it passed us by. From both sides, Chitauri warriors jump off the metal serpent attaching themselves to the sides of buildings, sliding down. Some even crash through windows, terrifying the occupants inside.

"Are you seeing this Stark?" Steve asked into his earpiece.

" _Yeah...still working on believing,"_ Tony replied. _"Spangles, has Banner shown up?"_ Tony asked.

"Banner?" Steve asked shocked.

 _"Just keep me posted!"_ Tony stated.

The four of us sought protection behind a cab as more Chitauri came shooting at us. I was terrified out of my mind, how are we going to defeat a whole entire alien army when only six of us were here.

Clint looked behind him, "We got civilians trapped in there," He gestured towards where civilians were running around trying to take cover near cars.

"They're fish in a barrel right there. Think you could hold them off?" Steve asked.

"We got this. Go on," Natasha nodded, Steve was hesitant. "Go on, go, go." She urged him.

"Captain, it will be my genuine pleasure," Clint said, with a determined look in his eyes.

He took a deep breath as he loaded his arrow and spun around taking down a Chitauri warrior.

Steve nodded and looked at me, "Ready to go Amara,"

I grabbed my guns from their holsters, "Let's go," I said.

Steve and I ran towards the bridge and jumped off of it, landing on a bus. We ran across it, and I jumped into the air shooting bullets into a couple of Chitauri's heads. I holstered my pistols and switched to my batons.

Steve jumped on top of one of the police cars and began giving them orders, "I need men in these buildings. There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th, " He said pointing towards the civilians.

The police officer looked at him angrily and yelled, "Why the hell should I take orders form you?!"

Four Chitauri warriors attacked Steve and I. I used my batons to stab both of them in the chest. I turned to Steve and saw he already had taken both of his to the ground as well. We looked back at the men, and they stared at us in surprise. The officer who yelled at Steve earlier took his walkie talkie, and walked off barking Steve's orders.

Tony soared through the air chasing after the metal serpent, firing mini missiles at the creature. The creature scraped against a building and began chasing after Tony.

 _"Well. That got his attention. What the hell is step two?"_ Tony asked as he sped off.

 _"Keep him busy,"_ I said into my earpiece, as I punched a another Chitauri in the face. We were overwhelmed by the number of Chitauri warriors. "It's like they won't stop coming!" I yelled as I took down some of the warriors with my batons.

"I know!" Clint grunted as he loaded more arrows and smashed them into pieces.

Clint loaded his arrow and fired when suddenly another alien charged at Clint's side but before he could react Steve jumped in front of him, and blocked his hit with his shield. More aliens came at us when suddenly lightning struck down from the sky, electrocuting them before they dropped dead to the ground. Thor came crashing down to the ground, steadying himself using a nearby car as we crowd around him.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked.

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable," Thor explained.

 _"Thor is right,"_ Tony stated, backing up Thor over the comm. _"We gotta deal with these guys,"_

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked, looking at me and Clint and then at Steve.

"As a team," Steve replied confidently.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor insisted.

Clint's head shot up and I saw a dark cloud pass over his face, "Yeah? Get in line," Clint ground out, as he checked his arrows.

"Save it," Steve ordered. "Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us–"

The sound of a lone motorbike distracted everyone from Steve's speech. I turned and smiled at the scientist. He was wearing baggy clothes and was so dusty and tired looking. He got off the bike and approached us and we met him halfway.

"So," Bruce said offhandedly. "This all seems horrible," He gave a half smile, and I smiled back at him and nodded.

"I've seen worse," Natasha said plainly, referring to their little incident.

"I'm sorry," Bruce replied.

I could tell that he was genuinely sorry.

"No," Natasha said, giving him a small smile. "We could use a little worse,"

Steve smiled, "Stark, we got him," Steve reported to Tony.

 _"Banner?"_ Tony asked.

"Just like you said," Steve answered.

 _"Well, tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you,"_ Stark informed us.

I looked at everyone with a confused expression on my face. Clint shrugged. We all looked around.

"Look!" I exclaimed, catching sight of Tony flying towards us.

That's when I saw the giant metal serpent which is called a Leviathan, come flying around the corner chasing him.

"I... I don't see how that's a party..." Natasha stuttered and I nodded my head in agreement staring wide eyed as Tony swooped down the street.

The Leviathan also swooped down, barreling down the street like a freight train that kept building and building its intensity. Bruce looked behind him before he began to walk towards the monster, our eyes following his movements.

"Dr. Banner," Steve called him, as he walked toward the monster. "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry,"

"That's my secret, Captain," He said, turning back to us. "I'm always angry," He stated then immediately transformed into the Hulk.

Just in time to punch the monster's head and pin it down on the ground. It slowed a little, but because it's high speed, it started to turn over threatening to fall on us.

"Hold on!" Tony ordered, flying over to us and firing a small missile at a soft opening on the top of the Leviathan's tail.

Metal and stone exploded everywhere. Fire whooshed down towards us with the explosion. Clint grabbed my arm and into cover by a turned over car as Steve covered Natasha with his shield. Seamlessly all of us gathered in a circle as the Chitauri roared in furious anger, but the Hulk roared back equally as loud.

Subconsciously we all displayed our weapons, Clint with his bow, arrow notched and ready to fire. Thor tightened his grip on Mjolnir, Natasha reloaded her gun, I connected my batons together, Tony steadily landed beside me, and Steve held up his shield. We all stood together as the Chitauri roar echoed throughout the city, we were ready to fight as a team.

* * *

 _ **AN: After this chapter, only two more to go!**_


	14. Victory

_**AN: Can't believe this story is almost done.**_

* * *

I looked up towards the sky and saw more aliens coming out of the portal, "Guy's..." I warned, tightening my grip on my staff.

"All right, listen up. Until we close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays," He ordered and Clint nodded. "Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash,"

"Wanna give me a lift?" Clint asked.

"Sure," Tony answered, and walked over to him. "Right better clench up Legolas," Tony stated, grabbing the top of Clint's vest and flew straight up to the building.

Steve turned to Thor next, "Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up," Steve ordered.

Thor nodded and he twirled his hammer and propelled himself into the sky. A quick wind blew around us, making wisps of my hair to fly about in my eyes.

Steve turned to Natasha and I, "The three of us, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here,"

Steve turned to face the final member of our team, "And Hulk," His head whipped around to focus on Steve. Steve smiled and pointed up to the buildings. "Smash," With that the Hulk gave what seemed to be a grin and the three of us watched as he leapt into the sky and onto a nearby building, smashing Chitauri soldiers in his path

It was as if the Chitauri knew that we were regrouping, the Chitauri on the ground attacked Natasha, Steve, and I with full force. I jumped over the side of the road landing on the street below, directly in front of a group of Chitauri warriors.

"Time to play," I whispered, as I opened my senses and absorbed all the pain of the people who are injured.

I hold my hands out towards the Chitauri and like a wave, fatal pain crashes over them killing them instantly. The Chitauri don't even have the chance to scream. Behind me was a group of absolutely terrified civilians.

"Run!" I ordered and they do without hesitation.

I run over to a overturned bus and see civilians helping other civilians out of the bus.

"Get them through the widows I got the doors!" I ordered.

We quickly get to work freeing the civilians. I get one of the doors open, but the other is jammed so I jumped up and climbed through the window.

"Please!" A woman cried out. "Please save my baby!"

I instantly calm her, "I will get you both out I promise," I stated firmly. I go to the jammed door and see a man trying to open it, "Stand back!" I yelled.

He instantly moved to the side and I jumped and kicked the door. The metal creaked and the door goes flying away from the bus and taking out four Chitauri.

"Come on-" I go to tell the woman, but instead I heard her scream as she fell the the floor, her baby cradled to her chest.

I see the Chitauri on the roof that had shot her in the back, "NO!" I roared a wave of anger and pain shoots out from me killing every Chitauri with in a half mile radius.

I dropped down to her side and instantly take away her pain, "I'm so sorry," I apologized profusely.

She handed me her bundled up crying baby. "His name is Jackson Wood," She told me.

"Do you have any family he can go to?" I asked panicking slightly. She shook her head and breathed out. Her eyes going dull. "Damn it," I whimpered before standing and walking off of the now empty of all life bus.

"Here," a man's voice called, and I looked in the direction of the owner of the voice. "I'll make sure he gets to safety," he stated, and I gently placed the crying baby in his arms.

"Thank you," I breathed, before running away to help more civilians or kill more Chitauri.

As I maneuvered through the streets I ran into a stray group of Chitauri and I slowed my pace down before coming to a complete stop. They stared at me and I returned the stare, the Chituari charged at me weapons drawn and I teleported behind them, stabbing one in the gut and yanking it out. I whirled around, my bo-staff sweeping low taking the other two Chitauri out at their knees, and in the same movement I switched the staff back into batons and stabbed the downed Chitauri, and changing the batons back into a staff.

I teleported again this time appearing further down another street directly near one of the aliens that had cornered three children. Twirling one of my daggers, I sent it flying into its back and it falls with a startled cry. I hurried over to the children, two boys and one girl and they stare up at me in awe.

"You guys alright?" I asked and one of them, the girl with blonde hair shook her head, cradling her leg to her chest.

I could easily tell it's broken and through similarities that the boys are her brothers, which explains why they wouldn't leave.

"Okay, grab your sister and hold on to me," I ordered gently.

One of the brothers grabbed his sister and then onto me, the other brother held my other hand.

"Hold on to me and don't let go," I warned, before teleporting us away from the streets and into a safe area where several civilians had taken refuge. A couple of the adults come over to take care of the kids and I nodded at them before teleporting back out onto the battle ridden streets.

I found myself right next to Steve and with a swipe of my staff I sent the solider's that had been crowding around him, knocked backwards.

"Nice timing," Steve complimented.

"I try," I quipped, twirling my staff in my hands.

"Captain, there's a group of Chitauri cornering civilians in a bank down on 42nd past Madison," Clint's voice came in both our ear comms.

Steve looked at me and I just nodded, "We're on it,"

I was making short work of any of the aliens that came near me, Steve finished them off if I didn't, before following my jump up into the second story window. I leaped on the back of one of the Chitauri, pulling out one of my knives to stab it in the face. It tried to throw me over the railing, but I held onto its arm. I swung myself back up and onto the railing, throwing the alien over with a knife in its throat.

Steve was taking care of the other alien, so I turned on my perch and yelled at the crowd, "Get out! Move!" A third alien came up behind me and grabbed me around the waist.

"Amara," Steve yelled as the alien slammed me against the wall, holding me there by my throat. Steve was being held himself by an alien with its arm around his throat. He managed to flip backwards out of the alien's hold, losing his mask in the process. The alien holding me shot at Steve, but hit the alien Steve had just managed to escape from, killing it. A loud, incessant beeping broke through the chaos and we both realized it was a bomb.

The alien holding me realized how close it was to the bomb and released me and I rolled away as the last alien threw the bomb at us. Steve protected us with his shield, but we still flew out through the window, both of us landing roughly on a car. We both groaned loudly as we slid off the car and looked around the battle ground the once busy city had become.

I pulled my mask down smudging small drops of blood that had ran out of my nose. Thor flew down to us, without saying anything, we began to fight more dangerous aliens. Steve got blasted in the stomach and I shot at the one who did it, Thor swung his hammer at a car, which rolled onto several aliens. Thor threw the hammer and helped Steve up. Out of nowhere, there was an electroblade shoved into my shoulder. I shot the Chitauri with my non-injured arm the bullet lodging itself into its head and dropped my gun.

I gritted my teeth and grabbed the gun with both hands. My shoulder burned with pain, a small cry of pain escaped my lips as I pulled the blade out of my shoulder. My breath escaped me as the pain swept through my body.

"Miss Amara," Thor came up beside me. "You're injured,"

"I'm fine, thank you, Thor," I said softly, Steve came up beside us, looking up at the portal.

"I can close it," Natasha stated, over the earphone. "Does anyone copy? I can shut the portal down!"

"Do it!" Steve shouted

"No wait," Tony chimed in.

"Stark, these things are still coming," I told him.

"I got a nuke coming in," Tony began, and I felt everyone's stomach drop. "It's going to blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it," Tony explained.

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip," Steve warned.

"Save it for the return," Tony retorted, and we all looked to the skies as Tony flew higher and higher, up the side of Stark Tower, following the tesseract light, gaining speed and disappearing into the portal.

I stared up at the portal, I couldn't see Tony at all. Time was dragging, minutes felt like years and Tony still hadn't showed up.

Steve came up next to me and sighed sadly, "Close it, Natasha." Steve said regretfully.

Natasha obeyed immediately, I knew she would. Just as the portal was shrinking, all of the Chitauri, which were starting to close in on us dropped to the ground dead, even one of the enormous leviathan fell out of the sky, crashing into one of the tall buildings. That meant he did succeed, now he just had to come back.

"Come on, Stark," I muttered.

As if my wish was heard, just as the portal snapped closed, a red metal speck fell out of the portal. My mouth fell open. Tony was one lucky son of a bitch.

"Son of a gun," Steve muttered, squinting up at the descending Tony.

I couldn't believe it, a moment passed in silence.

I held my wounded arm, "He's not slowing down," I noted concerned.

Thor started to swing Mjolnir around in the air. The wind began to swirl around us as Thor prepared to take off and catch Stark. From out of nowhere, the Hulk flew through the air and managed to catch Tony on his arm. I gasped as the Hulk crashed into a building, slowing his fall until he came close enough to the ground. The ground shuddered as the Hulk landed on his back with Tony secured in his arms.

We rushed over to the Hulk, Hulk deposited Tony face down on the ground. Steve and I knelt by his side and rolled Tony onto his back. Thor grabbed the faceplate of the helmet and tore the gold piece off. The metal piece clattered, thrown a couple feet away. I looked down at the pale face of Tony Stark. His eyes were closed and I could not see any movements of breathing.

"He's not breathing," I informed them shakily. "Help me get his suit off him so I can-"

Steve cut me off, "We wouldn't get it off in time," Steve murmured softly.

We waited a minute, I prayed that Tony would open his eyes. Steve lowered his head and a shaky sigh escaped his lips. The Hulk stood by and looked at Tony a moment before roaring at him. Tony took a breath, his eyes snapping open and looking around freaked out. Hulk hit his chest and roared to the sky. All eyes were on Tony now, and we all sighed in relief.

"What just happened?" Tony breathed out confused. "Please tell me nobody kissed me," I sat down on the ground and laughed out of relief.

"We won," Steve declared.

"All right, yay!" Tony said still laying on the ground. "Hurray, good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma?" Tony asked the Hulk and Steve laughed.

"There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it," Tony babbled.

Thor looked over towards Stark tower, "We're not finished yet," Thor stated.

"And then shawarma after?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Come on, Tony," I said, finally using his first name and offered my hand to him helping him up.

I had enough energy to transport most of us to the Stark Tower penthouse, with that I really just meant, Steve, Tony, Hulk, and Thor. Clint had found his own way up, and Natasha was already up there.

I watched Loki crawling up the bar stairs with a grunt, leaning on his side while using his arm to prop him up. He took a few breaths before he sensed that we were behind him. He turned to find all the Avengers standing behind him. Clint raised his bow and aimed it right at him threateningly.

"If it's all the same to you," Loki said, his soft voice echoing in the room. "I'll have that drink now,"

* * *

 _ **AN: The end is near!**_


	15. Epilouge

_**AN: Here it is guys, the last chapter!**_

* * *

It had been two days since the Battle of New York. It was clear we were hated and loved. The media was split between the damage we caused during "Our" battle that we supposedly brought to the city causing mass destruction that many believe we should be held accountable for, but it seemed the people of New York were firmly on the side of the heroes who had saved the city. For now though, it seems it doesn't matter. Amidst the press, good and bad, we had recuperated while S.H.I.E.L.D. scrambled to do damage control.

The seven of us along with Dr. Selvig, gathered in Central Park with Loki chained and muzzled ready to go back to Asgard. Clint and Natasha stepped out of their car, both of them with sunglasses on their faces. Steve stepped off his Harley while Bruce and Tony got out of one of the billionaire's sports cars.

Bruce opened the Tesseract's case using a large set of pliers to lift the Tesseract out of the briefcase and placed it inside of a glass tube which Dr. Selvig was holding, that he then handed to Thor. I glanced at Natasha the two poker-faced, but Natasha leaned over and whispered to Clint, which made smile appear on his face.

Thor nodded at us all once more before shoving the opposite end in Loki's hand, who twisted the handle. Blue light shone down on them from an unseen source, absorbing them into the sky. When they were gone, the rest of us stared at the now empty space.

"I guess that's it then," I stated, breaking the silence.

Everyone started breaking off into smaller groups. Clint and Natasha were standing next to their sleek black car, whispering to each other. I started walking to the 2012 black Acura S.H.I.E.L.D. had provided me with, that was parked at the back of the group.

"Got big plans?" Tony asked, stopping me in my tracks.

I turned to Tony and I saw my reflection in his sunglasses.

"I do actually," I started smiling. "I made a promise to myself to visit certain people whenever I had the chance," I finished still smiling.

"That's good to hear. Listen kid, I hope you find your place in the world. You are young and have a whole life ahead of you. I want you to live it well. Stay safe," Tony said and smiled warmly.

"Don't get all sentimental with me, Tony," I joked, but I was touched by his words. "Stay out of trouble, Stark," I told him and he laughed.

"Don't count on it," Tony replied, and I hugged him and then moved to Bruce.

"It was lovely meeting and fighting with you," I smiled, shaking his hand. "Hulk and all," I added, and he chuckled.

I walked over to Natasha and Clint, "Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, it was nice working with you," I stated, holding my hand out for them to shake and they did.

"Please, call me Clint," Clint said smirking.

"And you can call me Natasha," Natasha added, with a small smile.

"We are definitely sparring whenever we get the chance to," I promised, looking at Clint.

'Yeah, we'll see how good you really are," Clint retorted.

"I don't know Clint, you're 0-2 with Amara," I slightly smiled, when Natasha used my first name. "I won't tell anyone you got beat up by a kid if you don't want-"

"She's not a kid," Clint protested.

"You're sixteen, right?" Natasha asked and I nodded my head. "That's a kid," Natasha stated smirking.

"She's not a kid," Clint repeated.

I smiled and gave them one last wave, before walking to car which was next to Steve's bike.

"Stay out of trouble, super soldier," I teased, smiling at him.

He shook his head with a smile of his own, "What are your plans?" Steve asked.

"Home," I answered smiling.

I swung open the car door and waved at him, "Stay safe, Steve," I shut the door.

I watched as Bruce dropped the duffel bag he had been given by Natasha into the backseat of the red car he would be riding in with Tony. The two hopped into Tony's car and sped off. Natasha and Clint said good bye to Steve. I buckled in and drove off, and headed for Harlem. My home.

I hate to admit it. No, not really. I don't care what I admit. That's not the point. The point is, that group of misfit heroes grew on me.

The Avengers had grown on me.

* * *

The slam of my car door shutting echoed through the street, but no one paid me any mind, the sound is all to familiar that and the honking of horns. I leaned against my car and looked the brownstone apartments, I hope they still lived3 here. I sighed and shook the nerves off and I walked up the steps to my childhood home and knocked on the door three times. I heard the patter of footsteps which sounded like a child's and the door was being unlocked and then swung open.

I looked down and the girl couldn't have been more than ten years old and around 4'7, the strange thing was she eerily looked like me when I was ten.

"Who are you," she asked curiously, tilting her head.

A frown appeared on my face, "I'm looking couple who owned this house, I don't think they live here anymore. I should probably go-" I started, but was cut off.

"Leona! What have I told you about opening the door..." the woman trailed off as she saw me.

The woman was middle aged, had the same umber brown skin as mine, an upturned eye shape with light brown irises, black hair that went below her shoulder blade, she was about 5'6. The three of us all standing together, it was undeniable that we were all related, and I knew who I was staring at.

Her eyes started watering and I guessed she made the same conclusion as well, she suddenly pulled me into her arms and gave me a bone crushing hug. Sobs shook through her body and vibrated off of me.

"Hi, Mom," I sighed relieved, tears coming out of my eyes as well.

* * *

 _"Sir, how does it work now?" Hill inquired. "They've gone their separate ways, some pretty extremely far. We get into a situation like this again, what happens then?"_

 _"They'll come back," Fury stated confidently._

 _"What about Amara? Everyone is calling her Eryss now. What do we do about her?" Hill asked._

 _"For now will keep an eye on her. Let her live a normal life. At least for a little while," Fury replied._

 _"You sure about that?" Hill questioned._

 _"I am," Fury confirmed._

 _"Why?" Hill said puzzled._

 _"Because we'll need her to. We'll need all them to," Fury concluded._

* * *

 _ **AN: And that's the end! I'll probably do a sequel although, it might take awhile seeing how college is starting soon.**_


End file.
